La Odalisca
by LiahDragga
Summary: Edward está a punto de casarse con Tanya; su hermano Emmett y su cuñado Jasper le celebran su despedida de soltero, donde conocerá a una misteriosa odalisca que cambiará rotundamente su vida. ¿Qué pasara con Tanya? ¿Sabrá quien es la chica? TH.
1. Oblígame

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me dedico a jugar con ellos.

* * *

**

**¡Oblígame!:**

Estaba tan nervioso por mi boda, en dos semanas me caso. Con Tanya, luego de haberla rechazado por años, al fin le di la oportunidad y ya me estoy casando.

Mi queridísimo hermano Emmett – nótese el sarcasmo – me va a llevar a una "_súper despedida de soltero_".

-¡Vamos Eddie, no queremos llegar tarde a tu ultima noche de diversión! – gritó desde el piso de abajo.

-¡No me digas Eddie! – le grite molesto.

No se como Rose lo soporta, es tan... infantil. Sí, esa era la palabra – en realidad era tonto, pero que más da – me termine de arreglar, me había puesto una camisa celeste, unos pantalones blancos y unos cómodos zapatos negros.

Baje y estaban mis padres, Alice, Rose y los idiotas de mi hermano y mi cuñado.

-¡Vámonos, pequeño Eddie! – grito Emmett y salió corriendo al jeep seguido por Jasper.

-Odio que me diga así – sentí una abrazó y un beso en la mejilla, era mi madre.

-Diviértete, cariño – me dijo en tono sentimental.

-Claro – sarcasmo puro.

En eso se me acerco mi hermana;Alice, me arreglo un poco más la camisa y el cabello.

-Nosotras cuidaremos de _Tanya_ – su nombre lo dijo como una grosería.

Olvide mencionar que a nadie de mi familia le cae bien mi novia.

Solo rodeé los ojos, ya habíamos tenido esta conversación miles y miles de veces.

Salí en dirección del Jeep, y Emmett me miraba con frustración.

-Ya parte – le rogó Jasper, cuando ya me adentre en el coche.

Estuve todo el camino tapándome los oídos ya que mi hermano cantaba a toda voz "_Barbie girl_" y todas sus canciones raras.

-Llegamos mis queridos pasajeros – anunció con voz estilo "piloto de avión".

- Sean bienvenidos al tour " Sendero al placer y la diversión" por mi, sí, el guapo Emmett Cullen.

Nos bajamos luego de ese "_gran_" anunció. El local era decente, muy bien iluminado por fuera, cuando entramos estaba decorado de colores negro, rojo, dorados, y muchas luces, el escenario estaba preparado para un gran show.

Nos sentamos y pedimos tres tequilas uno para cada uno.

La música de ambiente era movida, hasta que las luces, se bajaron un poco, y una música árabe comenzó a sonar por todo el local. Detrás del telón aparecieron seis odaliscas – bastante bellas – me llamó la atención una hermosa bailarina que vestía de azul, era menudita, su cabello era castaño rojizo, creo, ya que las luces no me dejaban ver bien.

Quería ver su rostro, pero estaba cubierto, solo podía ver unos delineados ojos.

Las bailarinas se comenzaron a bajar del escenario, y bailar a los diferentes hombres que estaban en el local, de pronto vi como ella se nos acercaba. Mi corazón se comenzó a acelerar, no podía ser, se supone que yo amo a Tanya ¿ o no?.

Cuando ella estuvo ya en nuestro lugar, se subió a la mesa y comenzó un sensual baile, la famosa danza del vientre.

Luego ella de terminar de danzar, se bajo y cuando su cabello rozo mi rostro pude percibir un suave olor a fresas, la tome del brazo y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, era unos hermosos ojos color chocolate. Se soltó se mi agarre y volvió al escenario.

-¡Wow! ¡Así se hace hermanito! – bromeó Emmett golpeando con su codo.

-¿Así que quieres pasar una buena noche con la linda bailarina? – yo ignoraba cualquier comentario, ya que seguía pensando en aquella misteriosa chica.

Tendría que conocerla sea como sea, le tenía que pedir que me devolviera mi corazón y parte de mi cerebro, que solo pensaba ella. 

* * *

**¡Hola! Espero que les guste el primer capítulo de mi nueva historia. Ya sé que es corto, pero es el primer capítulo.  
**

**Ya saben, sugerencia y opiniones, en un RR,.**

**Ciao.**


	2. Te he visto en alguna parte

**Disclaimer : Todos los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer.

* * *

**

**Te he visto en alguna parte:**

Me desperté temprano esa mañana con un horrible dolor de cabeza, me dirigí al baño y saque una pastilla del botiquín. Hoy tenía que ir a ver como le estaba yendo a mi empresa.

Salí rumbo hacia mi preciado volvo, lo prendí y partí.

Aparque a una cuadra del trabajo, mire la hora e iba atrasado, no esta bien que el jefe llegué tarde. Me dispuse a correr a toda velocidad, y cuando ya estaba llegando a mi destino choque con alguien.

Era una chica bastante menudita, de cabello castaño ondeado, piel pálida y se veía cremosa. No pude ver sus ojos porque estaban cerrados, y se frotaba su frente con gesto de dolor.

-Discúlpame – le tendí mi mano, dudo al tomarla pero lo hizo, cuando su piel rozó la mía sentí miles de corrientes eléctricas pasar por mi mano.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve rosa. – _Simplemente adorable._

Cuando su mirada se encontró con la mía, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color chocolate, se parecían mucho a los que me habían quitado el pensamiento.

-Soy Edward Cullen – ella me miro con detenimiento como analizando y o guardando cada detalle.

-S-Soy Bella Swan – tartamudeo sonrojándose con furia.

_Bella_, lindo nombre, le hacía honor a su belleza.

Ella hizo el ademán de voltearse para irse, pero la tome del brazo y volví a sentir la corriente eléctrica.

-¿Nos hemos visto antes? – le pregunto dudoso, esos ojos eran tan idénticos a los de aquella odalisca, solo que le faltaba todo ese maquillaje, aunque ella se veía realmente hermosa sin el.

Ella me miro unos segundos y luego reacciono.

-N- No – dijo dudando y luego salió corriendo.

-Perfecto Edward, ya espantaste a Bella - ¿Esperen dije Bella? ¿Desde cuando llamo por su nombre a los desconocidos?.

Entre a mi empresa, salude a todos y me dirigí a mi oficina.

-Buenos días, Sr. Cullen - me saludo mi secretaria, Ángela.

-Buenos días, Ángela – ella bajo la mirada avergonzada. Siempre odie causar ese efecto en las mujeres, por eso casi nunca tuve amigas o muchas novias.

Siempre se sentían muy incomodas en mi presencia, o las que en realidad me gustaban me consideraban un play boy.

Me puse a revisar todos los progresos e íbamos bien, en eso sonó mi teléfono.

-Cullen S.A., ¿Dígame? –

- – era mi secretaria – _es su prometida Tanya Denalí._

-Ok, pásame la llamada -

-_Hola, amorcito_ – dijo ella.

-Hola, cariño, ¿cómo estas? – siempre tan atento con ella.

-_Bien, bueno llamaba para decirte que en la noche voy a salir con mis amigas_ –

-Claro, diviértete – y colgué.

* * *

Iba a juntarme con mi manager, mejor amigo y ex – novio "Jacob Black". Desde anoche había quedado anonadada cuando vi a ese perfecto adonis frente a mi.

Trate de poner toda la sensualidad posible y evitar caerme en ese baile.

Sí, yo era torpe, pero en el escenario me transformaba.

Iba corriendo ya que iba a atrasada, de seguro Jake me matara. Tropezaba cada cinco cuadras, me paraba y otra vez me iba contra el suelo, menos mal que era temprano y no había mucha gente.

Comencé a correr nuevamente y choque con algo o alguien, ya no estaba segura, de lo único que estaba totalmente segura era que me dolía mucho la frente.

-Discúlpame – dijo una melodiosa voz, entreabrí un poco los ojos y pude ver su mano tendida para ayudar, dude en tomarla, pero acepte. Cuando toque aquella pálida mano, una corriente eléctrica me recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Alcé la vista para encontrarme con un desordenado cabello cobrizo, un cuerpo no tan musculoso pero atractivo, y unos hermosos orbes esmeraldas, los más lindos que había visto en mi vida.

Me sonroje al darme cuenta que lo llevaba observando más de lo debido.

-Soy Edward Cullen – lo mire analizando y guardando cada detalle de aquel hermoso chico.

- S-Soy Bella Swan – tartamudeé.

Estaba a punto de irme, cuando me tomo del brazo y volví a sentir la corriente recorrer mi cuerpo.

-¿Nos hemos visto antes? – me miraba como estudiándome. Ahí fue cuando reconocí a aquel adonis de la noche pasada.

-N-No – le respondí y me aleje corriendo antes de que me preguntara algo más.

Corrí hasta llegar a aquella casa, donde habían lindos recuerdos.

-Llegas tarde – me regaño esa ronca pero muy conocida voz.

-Perdón, es que... me lo encontré – susurre lo ultimo bastante avergonzada. Él sabía todo acerca de mi.

Abrió muchos sus ojos ante mi confesión.

-¿El perfecto adonis? – me pregunto burlándose.

-Sí, Jacob – suspire - ¡Lo encontré!

Su expresión se puso seria.

-Espero que no les hayas dicho que tu eres la misteriosa y sensual odalisca.

Me sonroje ante sus palabras.

-No, no le dije – mordí mi labio – pero si el es perceptivo lo notara – esto ultimo lo dije con miedo.

-Espero que así sea, porque o sino estamos arruinados –

-¿Arruinados? – pregunte preocupada ¿en que demonios me metió Jake?

-Sí, nunca nadie debe saber la identidad de las bailarinas.

Alcé un ceja.

-Son como los superhéroes, Bella – se sentó en una silla que estaba afuera de su casa. – nadie debe saber su identidad.

-Qué tal si dejas de leer historietas y me cuentas, ¿Cómo está Ness? – ella era la nueva novia de Jake, era un chica bastante linda, y simpática.

-Está perfecta – me sonrió.

Luego nos pusimos a charlar sobre mis próximos show, cosas del pasado y todo eso.

-Bien, te veo mañana en la noche, Jake – me despedí, tome un taxi y me fui a mi casa.

Estaba tan agotada, que solo subí y dormí al instante.

Esa noche soñé con _él.

* * *

_

**Hola!! Espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo, aunque hubo poquitos RR u.ú, en fin gracias todas las personitas que me agregaron en Alerta y las que me dejaron RR. **

**Gracias!!, ahora espero esos hermosos RR.**

**Besos, Liah **


	3. No te le acerques y soltería

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.

* * *

**

**No te le acerques:**

Estaba preparándome para el espectáculo de está noche, estaba tan nerviosa – igual que siempre antes de una presentación – me arregle bien el traje, me maquille y inhale y exhale muchas veces antes de comenzar.

La música comenzó a sonar, y todas salimos a bailar. Yo solo veía todo negro, ya que las luces del escenario no dejaban ver casi ningún rostro.

Mi cuerpo prácticamente se movía solo al ritmo de la música, cada vez que movía mis caderas, las pequeñas cadenas de mi delicado pantalón sonaban.

Era el momento de dirigirse al publico, mi lugar favorito eran las mesas de atrás. Baile hasta llegar a la parte de atrás y fue cuando lo vi por segunda vez.

Abrí tanto los ojos por la sorpresa, pero no podía irme tenía que seguir bailando ahí.

Dí una vuelta, para ver donde estaba Jake. No lo veía. Menos mal que el show estaba a punto de finalizar. La música al fin paro y se oyeron los aplausos de la gente.

Estaba por irme, cuando él me agarro del brazo.

-¿Bella? – quede en shock. ¡Piensa rápido!

-Discúlpeme, creo que me confunde – tuve que cambiar un poco la voz.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? – ¡Demonios! Soy una mala mentirosa…

-Bel..Belinda – Edward alzó una ceja - ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-Edward – hice una ademán de irme pero otra vez me retuvo.

Estiro su mano para quitar el velo que solo dejaba al descubierto mis ojos, pero una mano la detuvo.

-No te le acerques – le gruño Jacob – retírate de este lugar, antes que llame a seguridad.

Edward lo miró con odio, y se retiro del lugar.

Yo esta sorprendida en mi lugar.

-Estuvo así de cerca de descubrirte – hizo un gesto con los dedos -¡¿En que rayos pensabas?!

-No lo sé – agache mi cabeza, Jake me abrazó.

-Se que te gusta – me tensé – créeme que yo lo noto, Bells.

Nos quedamos abrazados por un buen rato, hasta que alguien a nuestras espaldas se aclaro la garganta.

Voltee y vi que era Ness. Me sonroje, tal vez ella pensara otra cosa de mí.

-Nessie, no es lo que tu piensas – trate de explicarme, pero ella me sonrío.

-Tranquila, Bella, no pensé nada malo – ella corrió hasta Jake y este la beso tiernamente. Suspire pesadamente, yo quería un poco de amor, también.

-Bien, los dejo me iré a cambiar – me retire dándoles privacidad. Yo sabía que Jake le iba a proponer matrimonio en unos días más, solo se estaba preparando mentalmente.

Me cambié de ropa y salí del local, me iba a casa a descansar para mañana.

Tome un taxi y me fui.

* * *

¡No puedo creer que ese idiota me haya echado!... sin embargo, la tal "Belinda", era igual a Bella, ¿Será ella? Tengo que seguir averiguando.

Me fui caminando a casa, ya que me había venido en un taxi para aparentar.

Hoy era viernes en la noche, así que los bares y discos estaban abiertos hasta altas horas. Decidí pasarme por un vodka.

Cuando entre me tope con una escena que me dejo en shock. Ahí estaba una mujer de cabello rubio rojizo besándose con un tipo.

Me acerque más para sorprenderla.

-Me alegra que te estés pasándolo bien ,Tanya – le dije con voz calmada.

Ella volteo y quedo sorprendida al verme. El tipo que se estaba besuqueando desapareció de inmediato.

-¡Eddie! No es lo que parece – dijo excusándose.

-Claro, dime, ¿Acaso te estabas ahogando? – seguí con mi tono calmado.

-No es eso... solo – dejo a media frase.

-Solo...- le insistí para que continuara.

-¡El me beso! – dijo de repente.

Tome su mano en la cual estaba el carísimo anillo que le había comprado. Ella me miraba asustada.

-Tanya, te perdono – ella suspiro relajada.

Le saque el anillo de compromiso, y lo guarde en mi bolsillo.

-Sin embargo, lo nuestro se acabo – ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, su cara era todo un poema.

-_¡Me las pagaras Cullen! _– fue todo lo que oí al salir del bar.

Mire mi reloj y eran las tres de la madrugada.

-_¡Mierda!_ – pensé – _deben estar preocupados._

Pare un taxi y llegue a mi casa en veinte minutos.

Abrí lentamente para no hacer ruido, cuando la luces se prendieron dejando ver a una Esme muy preocupada.

-¡Edward! – grito aliviada -¿Dónde estabas?

En eso bajaron todos a ver que ocurría.

-Familia les tengo un anunció.

Todos me miraban expectantes.

-Soy soltero – les mostré mi mano.

Hubo una gran ronda de "_Oh_"

-Bueno volvamos a la cama, porque mañana viene Bella – dijo Alice. ¿Dijo Bella?

-¿Bella? –

-Sí, ella quiere que le diseñe unos trajes – dicho esto subió corriendo.

Será la _Bella _que conozco...

* * *

**Hola! Gracias por los RR, me hacen feliz. **

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Sé que es corto.**

**PD: Este fic será corto.**

**Liah.**


	4. ¿Eres tú?

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.

* * *

**

**¿Eres tú?**

Hoy tenía que ir con mi mejor amiga y diseñadora Alice Cullen; nunca en mi vida había ido a su casa, ni conocía a nadie de su familia. Según ella le gustaba tener una amiga "_secreta_".

Ella haría mis trajes de bailarina.

Pedí un taxi y me dirigí a la casa de Alice. Pensando en mi amiga su apellido era igual al de mi adonis platónico.

_Edward._

Tan perfecto y tan inalcanzable; simplemente era porque yo era una simple bailarina y el era un famoso empresario. Sí, las revistas de chismes lo tienen todo.

Cuando el taxista me despertó de mis pensamientos – lamentablemente todos enfocados en él – me di cuenta que había llegado a la casa de Alice.

-Gracias – le dije al taxista cuando llegué.

Me dirigí hacía la puerta y cuando la abrieron desee que me tragará la tierra.

.

.

.

-¿Bella? – dijo su aterciopelada voz. Yo estaba en shock, no podía ni siquiera pensar con claridad. Quizás Edward estuviera saliendo con Alice, o fueran casados. Tengo mala suerte para el amor.

-¡Bella! – la inconfundible voz de Alice me saco de mi estado. Ella le dio una mirada a Edward y me jaló del brazo.

-¡Ven! ¡Tengo todo listo, en mi estudio! – me jalaba tan rápido que tuve que hacer todo el esfuerzo por no caerme.

Me estuvo probando todo tipo de telas de diferentes colores, también me estuvo probando las diferente cadenitas para los trajes.

-Así que...¿Edward? – quede totalmente confundida.

-¿...? –

-¡Bella! – me reprendió – se que te gusta mi hermano. _¡¿Hermano?!._

-¡¿Hermano?! – la esperanza volvió a mi.

-Sí, es mi hermano del medio, Emmett es el mayor – me dio una extraña mirada - ¿Te gusta Edward?

-¿Qué? ¡No! – me sorprendí de lo observadora que era - ¡Alice! ¡Ni siquiera lo conozco!

- Pero te gusta y no me lo niegues – toco mi nariz con su pequeño dedo – a mi no me engañas -

Era cierto a Alice nadie la puede engañar.

-Además se que estarán juntos – sonrió. – lo he visto.

Así mi amiga decía que ella tenía sueños proféticos – si claro –

-Bien, Belly Bells, hemos terminado – se puso a recoger todo lo que había usado.

-Bien, los vendré a recoger cuando me llames, adiós Alice – dicho esto salí del estudio.

Ya estaba apunto de irme se su casa, cuando oí su melodiosa voz llamarme.

-¡Bella! – corrió hasta mi. – espera.

-¿Qué sucede Edward? – mordí mi labio, debido a mi nerviosismo.

-Mira se que es muy pronto... pero ¿Te gustaría salir a tomar algo uno de estos días?.

-Yo...

* * *

.

.

.

.

No podía creer que Bella estuviera en mi casa, era algo mágico.

Esto era obra de la pequeña duende, ¿Cómo nunca me la presento?

Mientras trabajaba en mi habitación no podía dejar de pensar en _ella_. Pero había un pequeño problema también no podía dejar de pensar en aquella hermosa odalisca. ¿Por qué mi vida es tan difícil?

Aún estaba en mi papel de agente _007_, tenía que saber algo más de ambas. Ya tenía ciertos datos de las dos.

_Bella_; era amiga de Alice, era tímida y algo torpe.

_Belinda alías Odalisca_; era muy sensual y bailaba, tenía un manager sobre protector.

Debía conocer a ambas mujeres que me dejaban como bobo, primero era Bella.

La invitaría a salir, sí.

Escuche como la puerta del estudio de Alice se abría. Debía ser Bella.

Salí y vi irse muy rápido. ¡Demonios debo alcanzarla!

-¡Bella! – grite su nombre. Ella se detuvo y volteo a verme.

-¿Qué sucede Edward? – me encantaba cuando de su boca salía mi nombre, mordió su labio – _dios que sexy_ –

- Mira se que es muy pronto... pero ¿Te gustaría salir a tomar algo uno de estos días? – _vamos di que sí, di que sí._

-Yo... de acuerdo - ¡Sí! ¡Ella me dijo que sí!.

-Ok. Te parece que el viernes en el "_Carver Café_" – le propuse.

-Claro, nos vemos a las 11 – dicho esto salió temprano.

¡Sí! Ella saldrá conmigo, no puedo creer que semejante ángel quiera salir conmigo.

No cabía tanto felicidad en mi cuerpo.

-Me alegro que la hayas invitado – dijo Alice.

-No sabes lo feliz que estoy, pero a la vez confundido.

Antes que preguntara el porque le conté a ella todo sobre la famosa odalisca que también ocupaba parte de mis pensamientos, ella solo asentí como divertida, pero era Alice, ella era... _original_. –

* * *

**¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Y agradezco los RR anteriores!.**

**:L Ciao.**


	5. Coincidencias y la cita

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**

**Coincidencias:**

**.**

**.  
**

No puedo creer que este hecha un manojo de nervios. Hoy sería el gran día de mi cita con el perfecto "_Edward Cullen_".

En que momento mi mente no vi este problema. El gran problema serían mis traicioneros nervios.

-Inhala, exhala, Bella – me decía a mi misma.

Me fui a dar una ducha para relajarme. El agua caía delicadamente por mi cuerpo y aún así no podía relajarme.

Salí y de la ducha, busque algo que ponerme, un par de jeans, una blusa de color azul y me calcé mis deportivas.

Me peine y baje rápidamente a tomar un ligero desayuno. Agarre un barrita de cereal y la comí.

Mire la hora y era las diez con treinta. ¡Demonios voy tarde!

Salí corriendo de la casa y tome un taxi.

Mientras el auto se dirigía a el café, intentaba calmar los nervios que no se calmaban desde que él me invito a salir.

Me baje del taxi y sentía mis piernas temblar.

Entre y ahí estaba el dios griego; de espalda. Se veía bastante guapo con esa casaca color caqui y su cabello totalmente desordenado.

Me senté frente al él. Y me miro con esos penetrantes joyas esmeraldas.

-H-Hola – dije muy nerviosa.

El tomo mi mano y la beso. Pude haber desfallecido ahí mismo.

-Hola, Bella – su mirada tan directa me ponía bastante nerviosa. - ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, gracias – mordí mi labio - ¿Y tú?

-Excelente – sus ojos brillaron – ahora que estas conmigo – dijo con una sonrisa torcida. ¡Será mi favorita!

Luego hubo un gran silencio; para mi fue incomodo , al parecer para Edward no.

Para romper el silencio llego la mesera, quien miraba descaradamente a Edward. Un extraño sentimiento de celos me embargo.

-Buenas tardes, soy Anna – le sonrió coquetamente a Edward, él no lo noto. - ¿Qué puedo traerte? - ¡Hello! Estoy aquí...

-Bella – ella me miro y pedí lo primero que vi en la carta – un jugo de naranja y ensalada de fruta.

-Para mí un café - ella se retiro molesta por la poca atención de Edward y solté un risita.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – pregunto curioso.

-Nada, nada –

-¿En que trabajas? – piensa, Bella, piensa. No le puede decir "_Edward soy una odalisca, sí, la que fuiste a ver dos veces"._

-En...yo... bueno – para mi salvación llegó la mesera.

Tenía que pensar en algo para cambiar el tema.

-¿Qué música te gusta? – frunció el ceño ante mi cambio de tema. _"dios que no sospeche"._

-La clásica, mi favorito es Debussy – me sorprendió ya que también era mi favorito.

-Somos dos, a mi también me gusta – sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse.

-¿Tienes mascotas? – pregunta trivial.

-No, desde que murieron todos mis peces , deje esa posibilidad – le hice un gesto con los ojos para que el siguiera.

-No, no tengo mucho tiempo para mascotas –

-_Menos para novias _– susurre tan bajito, pero me escucho igual.

-Para una novia, siempre hay tiempo – sentí mis mejillas arder.

-Yo no quise...- me interrumpió.

-No importa Bella – su mirada se torno distinta, había algo que no supe identificar – se que encontrare a la mujer perfecta.

Y seguimos hablando de temas triviales, como música, televisión, etc.

Cuando me di cuenta que eran las cuatro de la tarde. ¡Mierda, Jake me matara! Hoy tenía espectáculo a las ocho, pero tenía que alistarme. Comencé a buscar la llave de mi casa en mi bolsillo; pero recordé que se me había quedado en la mesita de noche.

-_Demonios _– masculle entre dientes.

-¿Qué sucede, Bella?

-Olvide mi llave, y tengo que salir a un lugar importante.

-Si quieres te puedo llevar – se ofreció. ¡No! El no podía llevarme a ese lugar.

-Puedes llevarme a la casa de alguien.

-Claro, vamos – pagó por mi, aun cuando yo me opuse.

.

.

.

.

Bella iba en mi auto, su olor a fresas inundaba el lugar. Había sido la mejor cita de mi vida.

Ahora la acompañada a la casa de alguien. No me quiso decir quien era pero no importaba, solo me importaba estar con ella.

-Aquí es – su voz me saco de mi ensoñación.

Era una casa bonita, de color rojo. Había un elegante auto afuera de esta.

Iba a esperar hasta que ella pasara. Se bajo y toco la puerta de aquella casa.

En eso salió un joven músculo y muy alto; tez morena. Se me hacía familiar.

Empecé a buscar en mi mente donde había visto a ese hombre, pero no llegó nunca. Ella entro y yo partí.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a mi casa y una serie de imágenes me llegaron a la mente.

Ese hombre; era el manager de la odalisca. Hombre + Bella = _Bella Odalisca._

¡No! No podía ser...

Debo estar loco. Pise con más fuerza el acelerador, solo había una persona que lo sabía todo y ella me lo diría, por las buenas o por las malas.

Llegué a mi casa y prácticamente aporreé la puerta.

Abrió mi madre preocupada, ni siquiera me moleste en saludarle. Actitud grosera – lo sé.

-¡¡Alice!! – grité a todo pulmón.

-¿Edward hijo que sucede? – pregunto Esme.

En eso bajo Alice con la culpa marcada en el rostro. Me acerque a ella y la tome por los hombros.

-Alice, ¿Bella es la odalisca, si o no?...

* * *

**¡Hola! Gracias por leerme, y por sus RR. **

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, corto, lo sé. Pero es para darle mas suspenso xDD. **

**Nos leemos.**

**Liah.**


	6. La verdad y Herida

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**

**La verdad siempre sale a flote y Herida:**

_-Alice, ¿Bella es la odalisca, si o no?..._

Ella comenzó a reírse histéricamente – cosa que hacía cuando estaba a punto de mentirme – y rodó los ojos.

-Hermanito...¿De verdad crees eso? – alzó una ceja desafiante.

-Sí – ella frunció su ceño. La solté de los hombros y me la lleve a rastras a mi cuarto. La senté en la cama y puse una lámpara sobre ella como los detectives.

-No estás un poco grande para jugar a_ "La ley & El orden"_ – se burló.

-¡Alice! ¡No estoy para bromas! – estaba realmente cabreado. Pasaba mis manos por mi cabello desordenándolo al máximo.

-Dime – dije un poco más calmado – ¿Bella es la Odalisca si o no?

La habitación se quedó en completo silencio.

-El silencio otorga hermanita – puse mi rostro cerca del suyo.

-¡De acuerdo! – gritó ella – por fin , la presión ganó – reí sin ganas.

-¿Y...? –

-_Ella es..._ – dijo en susurro.

-No te oí, Alice – la presione más.

-¡Ella es! – dicho esto salió corriendo de la habitación.

Me quede en shock... ¿Por qué me mintió? Debo enfrentarla y preguntarle.

.

.

.

.

-Cálmate, Bella – me decía Jacob. A pesar de haber terminado mi show, tenía un extraño presentimiento.

-Tú sabes lo que me pasa – el me abrazó y luego me soltó para mirarme a la cara.

-Bells, dudo que descubra quien eres – me sonrió – además puedes negarlo siempre.

-Pero estoy cansada de negar lo que soy, Jake – me crucé de brazos.

Suspire.

-Lo sé – me miró preocupado - ¿de verdad lo quieres? –

-Más de lo que debería – fruncí mi ceño.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –

-Simplemente yo soy una bailarina bastante tropezona y él es el empresario más grande en este mundo.

-Pues haz lo que creas correcto, Bella – beso mi frente y se fue con Nessie, quien lo esperaba en la puerta.

Me fui a mi "camerino" a cambiarme la tenida. Me puse unos vaqueros desgastados, una blusa roja de algodón y me calcé unas deportivas.

Salí del local, y tenía que ir a tomar un taxi, así que debía caminar unas cinco cuadras.

Cuando sentí que alguien me tomo del hombro y me tiró hacía un callejón. Cuando fui a gritar me tapó la boca.

-Shh...Bella, cálmate – esa voz.

Me soltó y di la vuelta para verlo. Su mirada estaba cargada de tristeza, dolor y un poco de ira.

-Edward...¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunte visiblemente nerviosa.

-Sólo vine a preguntarte algo Bella – su tono de voz sonaba dolido.

-Dime – revolví mis manos nerviosa.

-¿Eres la odalisca que bailo para mi despedida de soltero? –

_Se va a casar. Se va a casar..._

_"Despedida de soltero"_ tres palabras que me rompieron el corazón en mil pedazos.

-Sí. Y eso no te importa, ahora déjame sola – mis ojos luchaban para no derramar lagrimas.

-¿Por qué? –

-¡No te importa, ahora déjame! – me sentí totalmente engañada. ¿por qué me invito a tomar algo si se iba a casar? Salí corriendo del lugar donde me había llevado.

Pedí un taxi y me fui hasta mi casa.

Llegué y me largue a llorar. Fui tan tonta, en verdad confíe en él, pensé que me quería. ¿Cómo te va a querer Bella? Tan solo mírate. Él es un gran empresario, está más que claro que sólo buscaba diversión.

Lloré hasta quedarme dormida.

.

.

.

.

Derramó lagrimas por mi culpa. Maldito, soy un maldito.

¿Qué la habrá hecho reaccionar así? ¿Dije algo inapropiado?

Comencé a repasar, mis actos. Una y otra vez. Pero estaba tan mal por ver llorar a ese angelito, que no podía pensar bien.

Llegué a mi casa y ahí estaba Alice esperándome con una gran sonrisa, que desapareció cuando me vio.

-¿Qué paso Edward? – pregunto con preocupación.

-Me dijo que era ella y luego me grito –

-¿Qué? –

-Me grito, Alice, y ni siquiera se que dije o hice.

Le comencé a contar todo y ella asentía a medida que iba narrando mi relato.

-Y se fue llorando y corriendo – suspire – me sentí fatal, se que fue mi culpa.

Ella me miraba sin decir nada como si estuviera analizando mis palabras.

-Y lo peor es que estoy tan desesperado por verla, que no puedo pensar con claridad.

-¡Ya sé! – grito ella.

-¿Qué cosa? – en estos momentos, no estaba para bromas.

-Tu le dijiste que ella había bailado para ti...- la interrumpí.

-Sí, Alice, ¿Pero a que viene eso?

Ella frunció su ceño.

-Déjame terminar – se aclaro la garganta – "para tu despedida de soltero"

¡Cierto! ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto? _Naciste así, amigo._

-Debo arreglar esto, pero no se como – mire en dirección a Alice sabiendo que ella tendría un excelente plan para recuperar a Bella.

-¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Yo! – saltaba en su lugar -¡Elígeme a mi!

-Mmm – hice como si lo estuviera pensando - ¿Alice quieres ayudar?

-¡¡¡¡Sí!!!! – gritó eufórica – hoy comenzaremos el plan "Bella SOS"

-¿En que consiste? –

-Huy hermanito, espera y lo veras – me guiño un ojo y salió corriendo de mi cuarto.

Note que Alice se le había quedado un papel con algo escrito. Sin querer lo mire y decía:

_"Se que lees este pequeño papel Edward. Bien mira hacía abajo, se que harás lo correcto._

_Isabella "Bella" Swan : 130 –989_

_Llámala hermanito._

_PD: ¿No soy la mejor? Yo se que sí."_

Marqué nerviosamente el número. Sonó cinco veces y alguien contesto.

_-¿Diga?_ – su voz sonaba quebrada.

-¿Bella? –

_-Edward...

* * *

_

**Muahaha xDD, las dejare así hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**Pero por mientras pueden apretar ese sensual y muy adictivo botoncito de letras verdes.**

**Quiero agradecer los hermosos RR que me han dejado. Y lamento haberme demorado tanto, pero no había mucha inspiración.**

**Chaito.**


	7. Plan SOS Bella

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**

**Plan SOS Bella.**

_-Edward - ...._

-¡Bella! – dijo él al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Qué quieres? – dije con voz fría.

_-Bella, entendiste mal ,te lo suplico _– me rogó – _déjame explicarte._

-¿Explicarme? – le gruñí – Explicarme que estabas casado y solo quisiste tener diversión conmigo.

_-Bell..._- le interrumpí.

-Basta, Cullen – le colgué.

Luego como una tonta enamorada me puse a llorar.

Lloré porque me sentía engañada, lloré porque sentía rabia y lloré porque lo amo aún sin conocerlo suficiente.

Edward era lo que siempre busque en un hombre, o eso creí. Pero nunca pensé que sería uno de esos que me engañaría tan cruelmente. Él jugo con mis sentimientos.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, aunque no quería contentar lo hice igual. En la pantalla aparecía el nombre de Alice.

-Alice – dije con voz cansada.

_-¡Bella! ¡Ayúdame!_ – grito asustada.

-¡Alice! ¡¿Qué ocurre?! – al otro lado se escucho un fuerte ruido de loza caer.

_-¡Edward! ¡No, aléjate! _– gritaba horrorizada Alice.

Y la línea se cortó. Bien no hay tiempo de llamar a la policía, así que iré a ver que ocurre.

Agarré un cuchillo de cocina y lo eché a mi bolso.

.

.

.

.

¿Tú crees que funcione? – le pregunte a Alice.

Ella me sonrió antes de responder.

-Por su puesto, hermano – dio unos saltitos – se que va a venir muy preocupada.

-Espero que no te odie por esto –

-No lo creo, bueno me iré con Jazz – dicho esto salió con Jasper quien estaba ajeno a toda nuestra conversación.

Me senté un momento al sofá esperando a que Bella llegara y por fin contarle toda la verdad. O al menos explicarme el gran malentendido.

Teníamos, mejor dicho Alice tenía todo planeado. Había preparado una cena, yo había elegido la música. Por último y lo más importante, que hoy no hubiera nadie en la casa.

Esme y Carlisle tenían una cena, ya que unos doctores extranjeros habían llegado. Luego Rosalie y Emmett estaban celebrando los cinco años de novios y hoy Emmett le pediría matrimonio a Rose.

Y por ultimo Allie y Jasper quienes irían de compras.

Sonó la puerta.

Fui a abrir, era Bella.

.

.

.

.

Me abrió el psicópata de Edward, su cabello estaba más desordenado de lo normal, su camisa estaba abierta dejando ver un poco de su escultural pecho. Wow.

_-Concéntrate, Bella_ – me regañe a mi misma.

-Bella, ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto tranquilo. ¡Está tranquilo luego de matar a Alice!

-¡¿Dónde está?! – le pegué con un dedo en su pecho.

-¿Quién? – preguntó alzando una ceja. Lo empuje y entré a su casa. Sentí que cerró la puerta con cerrojo.

-_Tonta,Bella_ – me regaño mi mente – _entraste a la casa de un asesino._

-Bueno, conversemos – dijo aún tranquilo.

-¡¿Dónde enterraste a Alice?! – le grite sin pensarlo.

Él comenzó a reírse. Y para en tres zancadas llegar hasta mi.

-Alice lo planeo, Bella – debí haberlo imaginado, esa pequeña...

-¿De qué quieres hablar? – le pregunte mientras me dirigía a la puerta con intenciones de salir.

-Bella, te lo diré sin rodeos. – bufé en señal de enojo.

-¿Qué? ¿Me dirás que te casas? ¿O te disculparas por haber jugado conmigo? –

-Bell...-

-Nada de Bella, porque sé que jugaste conmigo, sé que quisiste tener tu momento de _"Livin' the vida loca"_ conmigo, pero se acabo – tomé aire -¡Se acabo, Edward Cull...- me besó.

Sí, me besó, sentí rabia, amor, suplica, miedo en aquel beso. No tarde en corresponderle.

No se si habrá pasado días, horas, segundos, nada me importó. Sólo me importaban sus labios.

Nos separamos por la falta de aire, aunque podíamos respirar por la nariz. Pero también debíamos hablar.

-Bella, yo no me voy a casar – me dijo cuando nos separamos.

-Edward, yo no lo sé... – no sabía si creerle; una parte de mi le creía y la otra me decía que corriera.

.

.

.

.

La besé, por mi mente pasaron muchas, cosas entre ellas lo mucho que la amaba.

Mi labios transmitían, rabia porque no me creía, amor por la primera vez que la vi y por todo, suplica para que me creyera y miedo de perderla.

Sentí esperanza cuando me correspondió el beso, parecía que nuestros labios estaban diseñados para estar juntos por siempre.

La amaba, aun sin conocerla tanto. La conocía pero aún me faltaba descubrir que tenía esta castaña para enamorarme.

Mi odalisca.

-Bella, yo no me voy a casar – le dije cuando nos separamos.

-Edward – me encantaban cuando mencionaba mi nombre, de su boca parecía angelical – yo no lo sé... – la corté.

-Bella tomate todo el tiempo necesario, se que será difícil que me creas – suspire – pero te esperare.

-Gracias – beso mi mejilla. Se dirigió a la entrada quito el cerrojo y se fue.

Una parte de mi se sentía en la nubes por aquel beso y la otra parte se sentía fatal por su partida.

* * *

**Hola!, sé que es cortito, y perdón por la demora. **

**Ahora si un pequeño anuncio: " me demoraré un poco más en subir capítulos, ya que estoy trabajando y no tengo mucho tiempo".**

**Gracias por sus RR y espero impaciente los otros.**

**Ciao. **

**Liah.,**


	8. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer; yo sólo juego con ellos.

* * *

**

**¿Quieres ser mi novia?**

Habían pasado dos semanas, y creo que las cosas con Bella iban mejor.

Había descubierto muchas cosas de ella, que era torpe, le gustaba la música clásica, odiaba los lugares fríos y eso que estabamos en Forks, etc.

Desde aquel día en el que la había besado, no podía ser más feliz ahora. Ella por algún extraño motivo me quería como yo a ella.

Hoy teníamos una cita, y también hoy le pediría que fuera mi novia.

Si ella me decía que "sí " sería el hombre más feliz del mundo. Pero si su respuesta era negativa, lucharía por cambiar aquella respuesta, no me quedaría con las ganas de amarla, de saber que era mía.

Me estaba arreglando cuando alguien toco en mi puerta.

-Adelante – dije mientras me seguía arreglando.

Por la puerta paso la duende. Extrañamente no venia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué te pasa, Allie? – su semblante se notaba preocupado.

-Yo.. estoy embarazada Edward - agachó la cabeza y vi una lagrima caer.

-¿Por qué lloras? – acerque mi mano a su rostro y seque su lagrima.

-Es que... tengo miedo – sollozo.

-¿Miedo? Alice, serás la mejor mamá del mundo – ella me miro y le dedique una sonrisa.

-¿Tú crees? – sus ojos brillaban expectantes ante mi futura respuesta.

-Claro, serás la _"mami"_ – hice comillas con mis dedos – más bonita y buena del mundo.

-Gracias, hermanito – antes de irse volteo y me dijo – suerte con Bella, por cierto te ves bien.

.

.

.

.

_-Respira, Bella_ – me repetía mentalmente cada vez que recordaba salir con Edward. - _¡Dios! lo hemos hecho ya._..- conté con mis manos - ¡_Seis veces...ya una séptima cita, no debería estar nerviosa!_

Me había puesto un vestido color azul, y unos zapatos bajos del mismo color.

Edward me pasaría a buscar en su "bebe" ese flamante volvo.

Según él me tenía que decir algo.

Esperaba que no me dejara...

Se que estoy paranoica, pero ayer vi esa película del vampiro que se enamora de la chica y luego la abandona... para protegerla. Lloré tanto en aquella escena.

Así que ese era mi trauma. Que Edward no quisiera verme más.

-Deja de moverte, harás un agujero en el piso, Bella – dijo Jake. Se preguntaran ¿qué hace Jake en mi casa? La respuesta: _"Bells, tu casa no puede quedarse sola"._

_Traducción: Vendré con Nessie, haremos perversiones y asaltaremos tu refrigerador._

Me senté un momento en el sofá, y sentí que un auto se estaciono fuera de mi casa.

Dos toques en la puerta me hicieron levantarme de golpe, pero Jake fue más rápido.

-Ve a tu cuarto –

-¿Qué? – le pregunte confundida.

-Solo vete Bella – y sonrió malvadamente antes de voltearse. Le hice caso y fui a mi habitación.

.

.

.

Toque dos veces la puerta y alguien abrió. No me esperaba que me abriera él.

Jacob era su agente, mejor amigo y _ex – novio_. Esto ultimo me molestaba. Me daban celos.

-¿Qué quieres...? – me dijo casi gruñendo.

-Vine a buscar a Bella – le respondí lo más calmado posible.

Hizo un gesto para que entrara. La casa era bonita, las paredes eran de un color arenoso y estaba bien decorada.

Me senté al lado de una chica de cabello cobrizo y ojos cafés.

-Hola, soy Nessie – me tendió su mano. La tome por cortesía.

-Edward Cullen – le sonreí. Alguien carraspeo detrás de nosotros.

-Cullen – Jacob me miró ceñudo – Bella, casi está lista.

-Ok – él se sentó junto a Nessie y paso un brazo por sus hombros atrayéndola hacía su cuerpo.

-Dime...¿Qué intenciones tienes con Bella? – me miró con sus ojos entrecerrados.

-Las mejores intenciones, Black – este juego se puede de a dos.

-¿Qué intenciones tienes con Nessie? – ella me miro sorprendida.

-Es mi novia y eso no es de tu incumbencia – me gruño.

_-Touche_ – susurré bajito.

-Iré a ver si Bells está lista – se levanto del sillón y enseguida volvió a la sala seguido por Bella.

Se veía hermosa en ese color azul que dejaba ver de un exquisito color su piel.

-¿Vamos? – dije ofreciéndole mi brazo.

.

.

.

_¡Dios! Que sexy..._

_-Detente, Bella _– mi cerebro me reto –_ notara tu lasciva mirada._

Edward me ofreció su brazo y lo tome gustosa. Nos dirigimos a su flamante volvo.

Hubo un lapsus de silencio incomodo, menos mal que Edward hablo.

-¿Cómo estas? – bueno, algo es algo.

-Bien, gracias y ¿Tú? –

-Igual – otro silencio.

Él aparco en la carretera, me extraño...

-¿Edward? – el volteo a verme.

-Dime –

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? – el lugar era solo la carretera y el bosque.

-Sorpresa – me regalo mi sonrisa torcida favorita.

Me tomo fuertemente de la mano y nos adentramos al bosque.

Caminamos hasta que me agote. Edward me cargo en sus brazos, aunque refunfuñe todo el camino.

Me bajo cuando llegamos a un precioso claro. Era hermoso, faltaban palabras para describir lo mágico que era el lugar.

-Sorpresa – dijo haciendo un gesto con sus manos. Me reí por lo calmado de su sorpresa". Generalmente cuando dices sorpresa es : ¡Sorpresa!.

Luego caí en cuenta que había un mantel rojo de camping en el suelo y había una cesta con comida.

Nos fuimos a sentar y él puso platos y copas, adorno todo.

Comimos una exquisita cena – cortesía de Esme – y hablamos todo tipo de temas triviales.

-Bella...yo – comenzó Edward – Sé que llevamos poco tiempo, me gustaría preguntarte, ¿Quieres...- sonó mi celular.

Maldito celular que arruina un momento especial.

-¿Diga? – al otro lado se oyó una risa.

_-Hey, Bells_ – era Jake - _¿Cómo estas?_ – gruñí.

-Ocupada, no jodas, Jake – y colgué.

-¿Decías...? – incite a Edward a continuar.

-Bueno me preguntaba, ¿Quieres ser... – sonó el estupido celular otra vez.

¡Arg! Mire a Edward en señal de disculpa y solo atino a asentir.

-¿Diga? – una más y perdía la paciencia.

_-¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué me colgaste?! –_

-Jake, encerio, no molestes – le gruñí molesta.

_-Huy, no te enojes, tigresa _– esa fue la gota que rebalso al vaso y le colgué.

-Ahora si....- Edward rió ante mi enfado.

-Bueno, ¿Quieres ser mi...- sonó otra vez.

-¡¿Qué?! – le grite al telefono con todas mis fuerzas.

_-¿Isabella?_ – era Aro, el jefe del local donde yo bailaba.

-Sr. Vulturi– dije nerviosa -¿Qué ocurre?

_-Sólo te queria avisar, que el jueves el local no abrira –_

-Ok, emm...adiós – y colgué.

Apagué el celular para que nadie interrumpiera nuestro momento.

-Bella,¿Quieres ser mi novia? - _¡Si! ¡Si!_ gritaba en mi mente.

-Sí – respondí timidamente.

Él se acerco y me beso dulcemente, quería más pero él se alejo.

Mire la hora y eran casi la medianoche.

-Es hora de partir – regogimos y Edward tomo mi mano hasta que llegamos al volvo.

Este había sido el mejor día de toda mi vida.

* * *

**Hola! Lamento la demora, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Adelantos...¿? : Una sola palabra: Tanya. **

**Espero sus RR. Y gracias por los anteriores.**

**Chao.**


	9. La dulce venganza

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer; yo sólo me dedico a jugar libremente con ellos.

* * *

**

**La dulce venganza:**

Maldito Edward.

Él jamás debió haberme dejado, lamentablemente el pagara las consecuencias de tan erróneo acto. Pero no será él quien sufra, si no su querida y nueva_ "novia"._

Maldita tarada que me quito a mi Edward, también lo odio a él, por no quererme.

Pero gracias a la ayuda del bobo de Mike Newton – siempre le gusto Isabella, pero ella lo rechazo muchas veces – mi plan marcharía a la perfección.

Tomé mi celular y busque entre mis contactos el numero que quería.

Me tome mi tiempo para pensar bien que cosa haría, tendría que ser cruel, sádico y con mucho dolor – tanto físico como emocional.

El pitido sonaba y nadie me contestaba. Colgué.

Tuve una idea mejor.

-Oh, Mike – lo llamé con voz sensual. Él aludida apareció de inmediato con cara de bobo mirando mi escote.

-Dime – dijo con voz _"sexy"._ Rodee los ojos.

-Es hora del plan – sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante la sorpresa.

-¿Ahora? – bufé.

Me pare y camine provocadoramente hacía él. Lo bese – muy a mi pesar – en la comisura de los labios.

El bobo, quiero decir Mike, salió corriendo en busca de la chica que torturaría.

.

.

.

Tanya me pidió que buscara a Bella. Esa misma chica que me rechazaba en la secundaria.

Para mi suerte no tarde en encontrarla, la había vigilado toda la semana.

Ella se encontraba en su casa – que era un condominio – para mi desgracia había un guardia.

Saque un fajo de billetes que Tanya me había dado por si acaso. Cuando llegué se lo mostré al guardia. El se negó a dejarme pasar.

Perfecto, plan dos.

Saque un pequeña jeringa y se la enterré en el cuello al hombre, cayó inconsciente de inmediato.

La casa de Bella era la número seis. Camine hasta ella y toque la puerta levemente.

_-¡Ya voy!_ – gritó desde adentro.

Cuando abrió se sorprendió al verme en el umbral.

-¡Mike! – dijo atónita - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Entonces saque el pequeño paño con cloroformo***** y le tape la respiración, ella instantáneamente cayó en mis brazos.

La saque del lugar y la metí al auto. La amarre de manos y pies y me la lleve a la bodega donde estaba Tanya.

Me baje del auto con Bella y entre al recinto.

-Tanya, aquí está – tire el cuerpo de Bella en una colchoneta.

Ella sonrió malvadamente haciendo que mi piel se pusiera como de gallina.

.

.

.

-Es hora de llamar a Edwarcito – apreté el número. Y sonó muchas veces.

_-¿Diga?_ – Al fin.

-Hola Eddie – puse la voz más seductora que tenía.

_-Tanya_ – dijo mi nombre como si fuera un improperio -_¿Qué quieres?_

- A ti – le solté de sopetón. Al otro lado se oyó un leve gruñido.

_-Tengo novia y la amo, acéptalo _– me reí ante esto.

-Mira Edward, te quiero a ti – suspire – pero si quieres que tu noviecita siga viva, depende de ti – me volví a reír.

_-... _– sólo se oía su respiración agitada - _¡¡¿Dónde está Bella?!!_ – gritó colérico.

-Me está haciendo compañía – en eso la niñita se despertó y comenzó a desesperarse. Mike la intento calmar y está lo mordió.

-¡¡Ahh!! – grito él pobre chico. Y la golpeo, ella comenzó a llorar.

_-Déjame oírla, y sabré si es verdad_ – puse el teléfono cerca de Bella, y sus sollozos comenzaron.

.

.

.

_-¿Bella?_ – dijo mi ángel al otro lado de la línea.

-E-E..dward – le conteste entre sollozos – ayúdame.

Cuando termine de decir eso, Mike me agarró de los brazos y me arrastro nuevamente a la colchoneta.

-Ves, Bella – Mike me abrazó y me beso en la mejilla – de haber salido conmigo no te estaría pasando esto – me daba besos en todo el rostro y me abrazaba fuertemente como si fuera de su propiedad.

En eso Tanya llegó hasta mi y le indico a Mike que se retirara.

Tenía miedo y mucho.

-¡Isabella! – su rostro era dulce; eso hacía que me diera más terror – o debería decir...¡Maldita perra roba novios! – jaló de mi cabello tan fuerte que las lagrimas cayeron rápidamente.

-¿Por qué lloras? – pregunto haciéndose la inocente – acaso te duele esto – sacó una navaja y me hizo una herida en la palma de la mano.

El ardor y las lagrimas no tardaron en llegar.

-¡¡Maldita sea, no llores!! – me golpeo en el rostro. Y luego saco otro paño y hecho cloroformo y me lo puso en la nariz y boca.

Caí en la inconciencia.

.

_._

_-E-E..dward_ – ella estaba llorando – _ayúdame _– suplico mi ángel.

-¡Bella! – grité. Pero fue Tanya quien me contesto ahora.

_-Harás lo que yo diga o ella morirá_ – estaba loca, pero haría todo por mi Bella.

-¿Qué cosa? – masculle entre dientes.

-_No llamaras a la policía, segundo iremos a cenar y luego a pasar la noche en un hotel –_

-De acuerdo – me rendí ante la bruja.

-_Claro que el termino "pasar la noche" no será sólo de dormir..._- por favor que no lo diga – _me harás tuya _- ¡No!

-De acuerdo –

-_Adiós, Eddie_ – y colgó.

Luego tuve una idea, para salvar a mi Bella.

Marqué ese número, que jamás me atrevería a llamar.

_-¿Hola?_ – dijo esa voz.

-Jacob, necesito tu ayuda – Con él nos coordinamos para rescatar a mi Bella, cueste lo que cueste.

Seguiría las ordenes de Tanya mientras el actuaba.

Esperaba que mi Bella lo entendiera, jamás pensé en acostarme con la bruja, pero era la vida de mi ángel que estaba en peligro.

* * *

***Cloroformo: Es un líquido que usan en las películas para dormir a las personas xDD.

* * *

**

**¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!, tienen todo el derecho de querer matarme, pero tengo una excusa. No tenía inspiración...!!! y no quería que quedara mal xD**

**Lo sé.... Odian a Tanya ¿Verdad? Pero ya verán en el próximo capítulo.**

**Adivinen que.... ¡¡Renuncie a mi trabajo!! Lo que significa que el fic volverá a su actualización normal.**

**Gracias por sus RR y por su paciencia.**

**Chaito.**


	10. Rescatando tu amor

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer; yo sólo me dedico a jugar con ellos. **

**La trama es mía.

* * *

**

**Rescatando tu amor:**

_Tic tac, tic tac._ El maldito reloj me tortura faltan dos horas para juntarme con la enferma de Tanya, y mi pobre ángel debe estar malherido.

Me fui a preparar para _"conquistar a Tanya" _ya teníamos un plan que sabía que no fallaría.

Me duche, y vestí adecuadamente para la situación. Me mire al espejo, perfecto.

Me aplique un poco de loción – no fallaría – y me cepille los dientes antes de bajar a la sala de estar.

En la sala estaba Esme, Carlisle y Alice. Esta ultima me analizo con la mirada antes de volver a la revista que leía con atención.

-¿Saldrás con Bella, hijo? – me pregunto – más bien interrogo – Esme, mientras mantenía aún su atención en el libro que leía.

-Sí. Bueno si me disculpan, voy corto de tiempo – salí prácticamente corriendo de la casa.

Me subí a mi auto y partí al maldito hotel, donde me encontraría con ella.

Cuando llegué ella me estaba esperando con una sonrisa de satisfacción grabada en el rostro.

Traía un vestido bastante revelador, prácticamente era un trocito de tela color negro.

Se me acerco caminando lentamente. Ok, que comience el plan.

Le sonreí seductoramente.

Rodee su cintura con mis brazos atrayéndola hacía mi. Estuve todo el momento pensando que era mi Bella, así sería más fácil seguir con el engaño.

Ella rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos y la bese en los labios.

-Te he extrañado, Tanya – murmure contra sus labios aún unidos por nuestro beso.

-Yo también, Eddie - _¡arg!_. La guié hasta la habitación que habíamos pedido.

Ahora venía lo peor, trate de pensar que era Bella, pero me era muy difícil.

_Es Bella, es Bella, es Bella y también es por su vida. Actúa bien._

La tire a la cama, y ella '_'Trato"_ de poner una pose sexy para mí.

-Sabes Tanya, te extrañado, y reconsidere tu proposición – ella me miro sin entender. Típico.

-De ser tuyo – le guiñe un ojo.

Ella mordió su labio y comenzó a desvestirse, como era de esperar, ella no traía ropa interior.

Ella me empezó a desvestir, y como era obvio yo no me excitaría. Desnudo camine al baño para buscar mi ayuda.

Mi gran ayuda era pequeña y azul. _Viagra._

Salí del baño para continuar la actuación. Me cubrí con la toalla para que ella no notara mi rápido cambio.

-Oh, Tanya...- mi voz sonó rasposa y algo ronca. Su sonrisa se ensancho.

-Dime –

-Te tengo una sorpresa – y deje que la toalla cayera. Sus ojos casi se salen de orbita.

Y así comenzó _"su plan"_ y yo el mío.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, vi la pantalla y era Jacob.

-¿Quién es, amor? – _¿amor?_ Ni en tu mejores sueños, bruja.

-Mi agente, permíteme contestar – ella asintió y conteste.

-Dime, George – tuve que aguantar la risa.

_-¿George? Olvídalo, ya le di una buena paliza al idiota de Newton, e Isabella esta relativamente bien_ - ¡Al fin!

-Adiós, gracias por la información – y colgué.

Ahora era la etapa final de mi valioso plan.

Comencé a ponerme _"nervioso" _y Tanya lo notó.

-¿Qué sucede, Eddie? –

-Yo...no use protección – su cara quedó en shock. Claro que esto era mentira, ella estaba tan preocupada en otras cosas que no se dio cuenta que si utilice.

-¡¡Idiota!! – se tomo el cabello con ambas manos en acto de desesperación - ¡No quiero tener un bebe, arruinaría mi belleza! – grito histérica.

-Tengo una solución...- dije _"tímido"._

-¡¡Dímela!! – me levante y me dirigí al baño, en el cual había escondido todas las pastillas.

Saque el somnífero, y se lo lleve.

-Aquí tengo la pastilla del día después – ella con lo desesperada que estaba se lo tomo en un segundo.

Ni siquiera espero hasta mañana.

A los pocos segundos se empezó a quedar dormida, hasta que finalmente cayó rendida.

Me vestí y salí corriendo de ahí.

.

.

.

Era hora de actuar, ese idiota no le podía hacer nada a Bells, lo mataría con mis propias manos.

Llegué a esa estúpida bodega y aporree la puerta a golpes, en eso abrió el rubio tarado.

Me lancé encima sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¿Qué demonios te...- no alcanzó a hablar mucho ya que mi puño estaba enterrado en su rostro de princesa.

-¡¡Maldito!! – los seguí golpeando hasta que los nudillos me ardían. Era hora de ejercitar mis piernas.

Me pare y comencé a patearlo donde sea.

El idiota era resistente, pero eso no me detuvo.

Mi cuerpo tenía sed de venganza.

-¡¡Te dejaré de golpear, cuando me digas que testificaras en contra de la rubia loca!! – mis piernas y puños pateaban sin cesar.

-Yo..no... lo haré – trato de poner una sonrisa. Eso saco más mi furia.

La velocidad con la que golpeaba era increíble, la sangre saltaba por el lugar, y me sentía aún más sediento.

-¡¡¿Lo harás?!! –

-Sí...- y se desmayo o murió, a quien carajo le importaba.

Corrí por toda la bodega buscando a Bella, y no se oía nada de ella.

-¡¡Bella!! – gritaba mientras corría. Nada, sólo mi eco.

Había muchas puertas y pateé cada una de las malditas puertas y ¡nada!

-¡¡Maldita sea Bella!! – grité sollozando, tenía miedo de que le pasara algo - ¿Dónde estas? – un pequeño gemido de dolor me alerto.

_El baño._

Cuando entre vi la escena más horrible de mi vida. El blanco baño, estaba lleno de manchas de sangre.

Y entonces vi su cuerpo bañado de su propia sangre.

Corrí hacía ella, y la tome con sumo cuidado.

-Bells – ella despertó mareada.

-Voy a vomitar – la alcance a poner en el suelo, para que vomitara ahí. Por suerte yo traía una botella de agua, por si acaso necesitaba torturar más a Newton.

-Ella coloco sangre de animal... en... ese baño – ella odiaba la sangre. _¡Maldita rubia loca!_

La saque y para mi suerte Edward ya estaba fuera.

-¡Bella! – grito y vino corriendo hacia nosotros.

-Estoy...- el la corto.

-Si valoras mi salud mental, no me digas que estas bien – ella sonrió y luego se desmayo.

Saqué a Newton y lo subí a mi auto y seguí a Edward.

Mañana la rubia caerá en prisión y creo que todos felices. _¿No?._

* * *

**Hola!! Lamento la demora pero tenía que quedar bien.**

**Aclaraciones o Sugerencias:**

**Para escribir este capitulo use en el punto de vista de Edward las canciones: "La Loba" y "Womanizer", lo sé es muy Lol.**

**Y para el punto de vista de Jacob use : " This is a new shit"**

**Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por sus RR anteriores.**

**Nos leemos (Y)**

**Liah.**


	11. Tonta

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer; yo sólo me dedico a jugar con ellos.**

**La trama es mía.

* * *

**

**Aviso: Lean el otro aviso que dejare abajo, por favor. XD

* * *

**

**Tonta:**

Me desperté algo mareada y adolorida. Me encontraba en una habitación blanca. Me asuste al pensar que aún seguía en esa espantosa bodega de tortura. Mi respiración y corazón se aceleraron al recordar eso. Un agudo pitido comenzó a sonar a mi izquierda.

Oí pasos acelerados. La puerta se abrió de golpe. Era mi fin.

Toda mi preocupación se hizo más grande cuando por la puerta cruzó un hombre rubio, quizás era algo de Tanya.

-Calma, Bella – dijo suavemente aquel hombre – Soy Carlisle Cullen, tu doctor – Cullen, ¿sería pariente de Edward?.

Él suspiro.

-Bien, vamos a chequear tu estado de salud – comenzó a revisar primero las maquinas y luego a mi temperatura y heridas.

-Creo que vas a estar bien – me guiño un ojo, me sonroje – por cierto, me alegro de conocerte, nuera – soltó una leve risita antes de retirarse.

Me sonroje con furia, eso significaba que acababa de conocer a mi suegro.

Me quede pensando un momento. Quería ver a Edward, aclarar dudas, etc.

En eso tocaron la puerta.

-Pase – era él.

-Bella, amor – rápidamente corrió hasta mi. Y beso mis labios con delicadeza.

Me sonroje –Sí, aún lo hago – acarició mi cabello y toco delicadamente mi rostro.

Sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo, era como si me ocultase algo.

De pronto una enorme duda asalto en mi cabeza.

-¿Cómo me salvaste? – la curiosidad mató al gato.

-Yo...emm... – titubeó – Tuve que hacer unas cosas por Tanya.

Miro hacía la ventana del lado izquierdo.

-¿Qué cosas? – pregunte nerviosa. Me estaba pasando película. Con lo loca que es esa mujer, quizás que le habrá pedido.

-Si, este... dejemos el tema, ¿Ok? – me respondió tajante. Él nunca me hablaba de esa forma.

-No, Edward – me miró sorprendido – dime que cosas te pidió, por favor – le rogué.

-Yo la besé... y tuve relaciones con ella – quede en shock.

_¡Asco!_ Sus labios tocaron los de ella y luego los míos. Estaba realmente molesta.

Rubia enferma, lo sedujo. Pero el cayó en sus encantos...

_-Bueno, Bella, tú eres muy poca cosa para él_ – me dijo mi mente.

Quizás tenía razón y yo era poca para Edward. Era tiempo de dejar que despegara sus alas lejos de una simple bailarina.

-Vete, Edward – abrió sus ojos como plato.

-¿Qué? –

-Vete, vete con Tanya – escupí la frase con desprecio, ya que ella había ganado esta vez.

-¡No! No me iré, Bella – se acerco más – al menos sin ti, no me iré porque te amo.

Esas palabras calaron en lo más profundo de mi ser, pero debía irse. Volar del nido.

¡Vete, Edward! – grite al borde de las lagrimas. Luego lloré, lo hice porque me sentía engañada, poca cosa, despechada, y sobre todo me sentía tonta.

Me comenzó a doler el pecho, pensé que era todo mental pero no. Mi holter comenzó a sonar como loco. Toda mi visión estaba borrosa.

_-¡Bella! ¡Bella!_ – gritaba una distorsionada voz a lo lejos. Sentí unas manos arreglando las maquinas que estaban ligadas a mi cuerpo.

.

.

.

.

Mi Bella se iba al cielo, eso no puedo permitirlo, aun cuando ella no me quiera ver más.

Carlisle la pudo estabilizar y ahora se encontraba placidamente durmiendo.

Mi pecho dolía como mil demonios y mi corazón lo estaban estrujando como a una naranja.

-Edward, Vámonos hay que dejar descansar a mi nueva "hija" – con esas palabras me dio una gran puñalada directo al corazón.

Una lagrima cayó por mi mejilla, me dolía tanto perderla.

-Hijo,¿Qué sucede? – su mirada me estudio – Bella, esta bien – otra punzada.

-Ella... rompió conmigo – técnicamente no lo había hecho, pero eso era lo que ella me quiso decir.

-¡Dios! Hijo te juro que... – le interrumpí.

-No importa...Yo me voy al trabajó.

-De acuerdo, recuerda que mañana es el juicio.

Dejé de oírlo, seguí caminando, cualquiera que me viera, pensaría que era un zombie viviente.

Al fin de cuentas nunca me fui a mi trabajo, si no partí rumbo a mi casa.

Desee nunca a ver llegado. Alice llegó corriendo a mi lado, y se veía preocupada.

-¿Cómo esta Bella? – otra puñalada a mi corazón.

-Esta bien... – dije con la voz sin vida.

-¿Qué paso, Edward? – pregunto un poco histérica.

-Ella... ella... termino nuestra relación – mi voz se quebró.

En ese momento note que estaban en la sala Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper.

-¡¿Qué?! – grito colérica Rose. – Después de todo lo que hiciste por ella... – la rabia la domino, pero logro controlarse.

-¡Todo lo que hiciste por esa bailarina! – nadie, pero nadie trataba a Bella así.

-¡¡No digas nada de Bella!! – y subí corriendo a mi cuarto.

Estaba furioso por el comentario de Rosalie. ¿Quién se cree para hablar de mi ángel? Aunque Bella no me quiera yo la amo con toda mi alma.

Me recosté en mi cama un momento, tenía que relajarme. Voltee la vista y vi su foto en mi buró.

Era la foto de nuestra_ tercera cita._ Aún recuerdo que Alice se había ocultado entre los arbustos para tomarnos esa foto. Nos estábamos_ besando._

Ese recuerdo me saco una sonrisa. Quería verla de nuevo, consolarla, decirle cuanto la amaba, cuidarla, ver sus mejillas ruborizadas, sus andares algo torpes.

Bella, ¡Oh! Mi Bella, cuanto te necesito, cuanto te amo.

Cogí mi móvil y le envié un texto con lo que quería decirle. Sabía que estaba mal comunicarme con ella, ya que no me quería volver a ver ni saber de mi.

.

.

.

Mi móvil sonó y lo cogí; era un mensaje.

_De: Edward "León"_

_"Te amo, pequeña oveja"_

Mi lagrimas comenzaron a caer lentamente, el dolor en mi pecho se agrando, pero esto era lo mejor, para él y creo que para mi.

Me quede observando la ventana, mientras esperaba a que el sueño me bajara.

* * *

**Lo siento, Lo siento!!!! Se que quieren matarme pero tengo excusa!!**

*** Entre al colegio, y no he podido subir nada, a parte las actualizaciones de FF no me han llegado hace como cuatro días***

**Aviso: SUBIRÉ CAPÍTULO LOS FINES DE SEMANAS.**

**Para este capítulo use muchas canciones tristes en melodía tanto como en letra; entre ellas estan: She left me ( McFly) Everytime ( B.S) Look what you've done (Jet) **

**Y Gracias por esperarme y serle fieles :) y también por sus RR :DDD  
**


	12. El juicio y un café

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer ; yo sólo juego con sus personajes.**

**La trama es mía.

* * *

**

**El juicio y un café :**

La sala se encontraba en pleno revuelo, los abogados iban de un lado a otro, el jurado cuchicheaban entre ellos. Mire al lugar en donde se encontraba Tanya junto con un guardia de seguridad, ella se dio cuenta que la observaba y me dirigió una mirada cargada de rencor, venganza y traición. Dejé de mirarla.

El juicio estaba a punto de comenzar, todos sabían que hoy Mike, Jacob y yo hablaríamos en contra de Tanya. Lo que no sabía si ella iba a venir.

-Orden, pido orden – comenzó a decir el juez.

La sala quedó en completo silencio y todo esperábamos que comenzará la "aventura" – nombre puesto por Emmett - el juez se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar.

-Bien, hoy comienza el juicio contra la señorita – revisó sus papeles antes de seguir – Tanya Denali.

El abogado de Tanya comenzó con su trabajo.

-Su señoría, mi clienta es completamente inocente - _¡Ja! De un pelo_ – La joven Isabella Swan – _dolor_ – estaba completamente en estado de shock y mintió.

-¡Objeción! – gritó el abogado de Bella.

-Aprobada – continuó el juicio.

Luego llamaron a testificar a Mike. Él contó con lujo y detalles que cosas le había pedido Tanya. Y nos sorprendió a todos cuando dijo que Tanya le había amenazado con matar a su hija pequeña llamada _"Maddie"_. Por eso hizo lo que hizo.

Luego era el turno de Jacob. Él contó todo, desde mi llamada hasta cuando rescato a Bella.

A estas alturas Tanya ya no tenía escapatoria. Iría tras las rejas si o si.

-Edward Cullen – me pare – al estrado.

Me pidieron que contara lo que paso, comencé con de la llamada telefónica hasta lo del hotel.

-Sr. Cullen – comenzó el abogado de Tanya - ¿Cómo sabré si es verdad lo de aquella llamada telefónica? –

Para mi suerte al ser dueño de una gran compañía, mi celular grababa todas las conversaciones.

-La conversación está grabada - el guardia entro con la evidencia.

Comenzó a sonar la grabación.

_-Harás lo que yo diga o ella morirá_ – sonaba la voz de Tanya.

-¿Qué cosa? – mi voz.

-_No llamaras a la policía, segundo iremos a cenar y luego a pasar la noche en un hotel –_

-De acuerdo –

-_Claro que el termino "pasar la noche" no será sólo de dormir..._-

-De acuerdo –

-_Adiós, Eddie_ – y se corto la grabación.

Se comenzó a murmurar nuevamente en la sala. El juez pidió silencio.

-Bien, el veredicto es el siguiente – ordeno sus cosas – señorita Denalí, por todos sus cargos en contra se le declara culpable con una sentencia de veinte años.

La cara de Tanya fue todo un poema.

-Señor Mike Newton – todo quedamos sorprendidos – se le condena a dos años de libertad condicional, deberá firmar todos los días.

-La corte cierra sesión – todos en la sala comenzaron a levantar y retirarse. Yo me quede ahí viendo como Bella guardaba sus cosas y conversaba con su abogado.

Jacob se estaba retirando con Nessie, y mis hermanos se fueron con sus respectivas parejas.

Y yo solo, solo como una rata.

Me acerque a donde estaba Bella, y ella me miro en forma extraña. Sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrosadas.

-Hola...- le salude tímidamente.

-H-Hola...- tartamudeó como la primera vez que le hable.

-Bella...Me gustaría invitarte una taza de café, ya sabes... quiero que hablemos – revolví mis manos nervioso.

-Yo no lo sé... De acuerdo – y se dirigió a la puerta. La seguí.

Subimos a mi auto y nos dirigimos al _"Carver Café"._

Llegamos y nos fuimos a sentar a una mesa cerca de la ventana.

Estaba lloviendo.

-Y...bien – rompí el silencio. Ella estaba muy distraída.

-¿De qué quieres hablar? – me miró directo a los ojos.

Me perdí en esos orbes color chocolate, pero luego caí en cuenta que debíamos hablar.

-Bella, yo te amo...- ella se sonrojo y agacho la cabeza.

-Edward... ya te dije que no podemos estar juntos... – sentí dolor nuevamente.

-¿Por qué, Bella? –

-Tengo que pensar bien, yo también te amo, pero no puedo estar junto a ti... no de esta manera –

-¿De qué manera, Bella? – está situación ya me está hartando.

-¡De esta, Edward! ¡Yo no quiero ser plato de segunda mesa! – me estoy confundiendo nuevamente.

-Me refiero a que tú todavía sientes algo por Tanya – la mire sorprendido.

Me harté de que no me crea, la amo con toda mi alma y aún así no me cree.

-Estas mal, Bella – me levanté y puse dinero en la mesa para pagar los cafés. – Yo te amo más que a nada en el mundo y tú aún no lo comprendes.

Dicho esto salí del café, no quería que ella me viera llorar.

Haría lo que fuera por recuperarla, si tenía que cambiar lo haría por ella.

.

.

.

Edward salió bastante molesto por la puerta. No lo soporte más y me largue a llorar.

Me había costado demasiado no lanzarme a sus brazos y decirle que todo estaba bien que pronto todo acabaría y seríamos felices otra vez.

Pero no puedo ser tan egoísta.

Primero debo arreglar este embrolló y luego volver con Edward, volver con él sin que sufra por mis problemas.

Soy tan cabezota.

Debí irme con él. Pero yo y mi orgullo teníamos que seguir con esta tontera.

Edward haré lo que sea por recuperarte. Lo que sea.

* * *

**¡Hola! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Lo sé las cosas están un poco puntiagudas para los dos. ¿No? Bueno pero todo lo malo se irá yendo a poco.**

**Gracias por sus RR-**

**Peace.**


	13. Humillación para recuperar lo perdido

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer; yo sólo juego con ellos. **

**La trama es mía.

* * *

**

**Humillación para recuperar lo perdido:**

-No, Alice – le di la espalda – no me pondré eso.– ni en sus mejores sueños yo, Edward Cullen me pondría eso.

¿Qué diría la gente? Sería el hazme reír del pueblo.

-Tienes que, Edward – me miro con reproche colocando sus manos en lo que quedaba de cintura, ya tenía cinco meses – Es la única forma de recuperar lo perdido.

-Pero, Alice...- fruncí mi ceño – eso – apunte a _"eso"_ con desprecio.

-Nada de peros, Edward Anthony Cullen, te lo pondrás y punto – dicho esto dejo aquella abominación sobre mi cama y se fue.

Tenía todo preparado para presentar mi espectáculo. Si Bella no me perdona después de esto no se que hacer.

-¡Edward, arréglate! – gritó Alice desde abajo.

Hoy sería mi completa humillación, pero era por recuperar su amor.

Tome a _"eso"_ y me lo coloque.

Cuando baje Alice me saco una foto. Y paso con afiches para repartirlos en la ciudad y pegarlos en la paredes.

Conduje hasta la ciudad y estacione mi auto. Ahora sería Edward Burla Cullen.

_(n/a: Escuchen aquí la canción: Silly love songs de Paul McCartney)_

Me vestí luciendo mis hermosas – nótese el sarcasmo – mallas color rojo y un esponjado disfraz en forma de corazón.

Comencé a correr, mientras iba repartiendo unos lindos panfletos de que decían: _"Isabella Marie Swan, te amo más que a mi propia vida. ¿Podrías perdonarme?"_

Las mujeres suspiraban cuando le pasaba afiches y los leían. Los hombres se burlaban y me silbaban.

Me pare delante de los autos, saltando como bobo para que se detuvieran y poder darles afiches.

Me detuve un poco para beber agua.

-Así que el amor te pico fuerte, chiquillo – voltee y era un hombre mayor. Me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa.

-Me recuerdas a mi – suspiro – Yo hice lo mismo para mi _Marie_ – me sorprendió el nombre.

-¿Te molesta si te cuento la historia? – me miró esperando mi respuesta.

-No, adelante –

-Mi Marie, fue tan difícil que me perdonara, en aquella época, logré ir hasta su casa, yo iba disfrazado de cachorrito – el viejo rió – y le dedique un poema – sacó de su bolsillo y papel amarillento por la vejez y bastante arrugado.

-¿Qué es? – tome el papel.

-El poema que devolvió el perdón de Marie – dicho esto se paró a duras penas y se fue caminando.

Le di una releída al poema y supe que debía ir por Bella.

Corrí y corrí hasta llegar a su lugar de trabajo. Faltaban cinco minutos para que saliera.

La gente que pasaba por ahí me miraba en forma extraña y otras en forma burlesca.

Espere los malditos y lentos cinco minutos.

Inhale y exhale, una y otra vez. Los nervios me comían vivo.

En eso la puerta se abrió y mis ojos se toparon con unos de color chocolate.

Un hermoso ángel que me hacía perder la razón.

Era el momento.

-Isabella Marie Swan...- me acerqué a ella y tome una de sus manos.

_-Es imposible sacar la tristeza que hay en mi._- sus ojos brillaron.

_-Sabiendo que estas lejos de mi_ – una lagrima bajo por su mejilla.

_-Desde que te fuiste de mi vida, ya no sé como hacer para sacar el dolor..._- me acerque a ella – _que hay en mi._

-_Te necesito, como el aire para vivir, te necesito como el calor que abraza a mi cuerpo, te necesito y no voy a parar hasta tenerte de nuevo _– besé su mejilla.

-Edward...-susurro. Yo la detuve.

-Bella, mírame, ¿No te parezco ridículo? – ella me miro y agacho la cabeza.

-No me importa parecer payaso, lo hice por ti, lo hice porque te amo – y la besé.

No me importó sentirme rechazado, no importaba que ella no me respondiera.

-Tomate tu tiempo para pensarlo – dicho esto me fui.

Corrí hasta mi auto y lloré. Maldita sea, ¿Por qué el amor apesta? ¿Por qué duele tanto amar?

Y todo porque_ te amo._

.

.

.

.

Corrió nuevamente y no pude si quiera hablar.

_Torpe, torpe, torpe._ Me podía repetir mil veces y nada de eso iba a cambiar.

Porque yo; _Isabella Marie Swan_, era la persona más necia en este mundo.

Él me amaba, tanto como para hacer el ridículo delante de muchos.

Pero aún así mi estúpido orgullo era más grande que mi corazón. Esto no podía seguir así.

Quería tener a Edward de vuelta, lo amaba, quería volver a sentir sus labios, sus caricias, oír su melodiosa risa.

Maldigo el día en que lo rechacé.

Porque soy una _tonta._

.

.

.

¿No perdonó a Eddie? Esto está muy mal... ¡Súper Emmett debe ir al rescate!

Ya sé como debo hacer esto... pero no será fácil.

Es hora de idear mi plan.

.

.

.

.

Estoy segura que Edward no le dio la oportunidad de hablar. ¡Lo conozco!

Pero sé que se arreglara. ¡Lo he visto!

.

.

.

La odio, la odio, la odio... ¡La odio!.

Juro que si la veo por ahí, pondré mis perfectas manos en su cuello y lo retorceré lentamente.

¿Cómo puede hacer sufrir a mi cuñado? ¿Acaso no ve que nos pone a todos tristes...?

.

.

.

Pobre de mi hijito, está tan triste. ¡Y Bella! Por dios, como debe estar sufriendo mi querida niña.

Extraño verlos felices. Desde que rompieron que Edward no toca el piano.

* * *

**Termine en tiempo ¿record? Bueno, sé que es corto, pero este capítulo era como una pequeña intro a lo que será el plan de Emmett.**

**Gracias por sus RR anteriores.**

**Chaito.**


	14. Súper Cupido

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos.**

**La trama es mía.

* * *

**

**Súper Cupido:**

-¿Alas? – le pregunte a mi osita.

-Listas – me respondió señalando un enorme par de alas blancas.

-¿Pañales, flecha, brillo, corazones, cuerdas, cinta de felpa...? – ella rodó los ojos con lo primero.

-Listos – tomo el pañal con asco y bufó.

-¿Sensualidad? – le guiñe un ojo. Ella se paró y camino lentamente hacía mi. Me empujo y caí a las cama, sabía sus intenciones.

Se posiciono sobre mi y ronroneo en mi oído.

-Listo – besó mi cuello.

Yo era débil.

_~ Dos horas después ~_

-¡Cupido te clavó la flecha del amor! – ella frunció el ceño y sentí un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza.

-Idiota...- murmuro saliendo de la habitación.

-¡Nena!- le grite, pero no me ignoró.

Me levante y me dirigí a la ducha. Termine y me dispuse a vestirme.

Iría con mi disfraz puesto.

-¡Rose, bebe! – grite un poco frustrado.

Sentí unos pasos acercarse, y luego ella entro.

Se veía sexy, muy sexy. Vestía de blanco, y su vestido tenía un corazón rosa en la punta del vestido.

-¿Qué? – pregunto ella, pero cuando me vio, lo comprendió todo.

-No puedo ponérmelos – le hice un puchero. Ella me arrebato el pañal y lo puso correctamente.

Listo.

-Ya Vámonos – cogió las llaves del jeep y bajamos.

Tratamos de no hacer ruido para que Esme no nos escuchara.

-Emmett - ¡Demonios! - ¿a dónde vas? – alzó una ceja.

-Este...emm...¿Halloween? –

-Cariño, estamos en julio – cuando dijo eso, agarre a Rose, la subí a mi hombro como un saco de papas y salí corriendo de la casa.

-¡¿Qué demonios?! – gruñó molesta.

-Nada. Sólo vamos – arranque el auto.

En unos minutos llegamos a la cada de Bella.

Rose tocó la puerta.

_-¡Ya voy!_ – gritó desde adentro.

Cuando abrió sus ojos casi se salen de orbita.

-¿Q-Quienes s-son? – pregunto con mucho miedo.

Rose la amordazo, sin darle explicaciones y yo la amarre de manos y pies.

Con mi linda cinta de felpa – después de todo, yo era cupido – y la cargué al coche.

-¿Vamos? – inquirió Rose. Supe a que se refería.

En minutos llegamos a _"ese"_ lugar.

-¡Yo voy! – grite feliz. Bese su mejilla y baje – cuídala – le guiñe un ojo a Bella, quien iba llorando.

-Tranquila, ya veras que es por tu bien – reí estrepitosamente.

¡Yupi! Faltaban cinco minutos para que _"Eddie"_ saliera de su oficina y se dirigiera a su volvo.

...

¡Fueron los cinco minutos más aburridos de mi vida!

Oí pasos, me levante un poco y vi a Edward caminar hacía aquí.

¡Parecía zombie!

-Uno, dos, ¡Tres! – y salte sobre él, tacleandolo.

-¡¿Qué demonios...?! ¡Emmett! – puse un calcetín viejo en su boca y con unos de mis brazos lo sujete.

Claro que para que no descubrieran mi plan, le quite las llaves de sus volvo y lo metí dentro de el.

Luego de tirarlo dentro del coche, procedí a amarrarlo. Le quite la amordaza y fin.

Marqué el número.

-Rose bebe, ya podemos partir – oí su musical risa desde el otro lado.

-¡¡¿Qué te pasa?!! – gritaba colérico Edward.

-Calma, Eddie, es por tu bien.

-¡¡Ayuda!! – gritaba como histérico.

Prendí la radio y subí el volumen a todo dar.

_-¡¡Nunca te haré llorar... Nunca te he de engañar...!!_ – amaba esa canción.

Ignoré a Edward todo el camino.

.

.

_._

_Tengo miedo, tengo miedo, tengo miedo._

¡Una rubia psicópata ya me había raptado y ahora viene otra! ¡¿Qué les pasa a la rubias de hoy?!

Ella prendió la radio y oí un pequeño grito ahogado.

Y comenzó a cantar, claro ignorando el miedo que yo tenía.

_-If I was a Rich girl..._ – mis oídos.

Este es mi ultimo momento con vida.

Adiós Renné, siempre fuiste la madre más despistada de todo el mundo, pero aun así te quiero.

Charlie, aunque casi nunca hablamos más que dos palabras, quiero que sepa – no se como – que siempre te querré.

Jacob, mi mejor amigo, siempre estuviste ahí para todo, nunca, pero, nunca me

Faltaste. Simplemente te amo.

Y así fui despidiéndome de cada uno de los que más amaba. Y llegué hasta él.

Edward, si pudieras leer mentes, me gustaría que leyeras esto.

Te amo, ¿oíste?.

Nunca lo olvides, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi aburrida vida.

El auto se detuvo antes que pudiera terminar de despedirme de Edward.

La rubia se bajo del auto. Y me miró despectivamente.

-Bájate – me ordeno. Luego se dio cuenta que no podía hacerlo ya que estaba amarrada.

-¡Bebe! – gritó una ronca voz.

.

.

.

.

¡¡Maldito Emmett!! Me dejo encerrado en una habitación pequeña. Sólo había un sillón de cuero negro y una mesita de noche con una lámpara.

No había ni siquiera una ventana para escapar.

Hora de pensar.

Esperaba que Bella se encontraba a salvó, en su casa. La extrañaba.

Aquel día en el que la bese – aun cuando estábamos "peleados" – se sintió bien. Tan prohibido que se hizo placentero.

De pronto mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos fuertes ruidos.

-Metela dentro de esa habitación – era la voz de Emmett.

La puerta se abrió dejando caer un bulto amarrado. y se cerró.

Emmett ya me había quitado las amarras, así que corrí hacía ese bulto.

Era ella.

Tenía sus ojos cerrados fuertemente, supuse que era producto del miedo. Como Emmett olvido lo que pasó anteriormente.

-Bella...- comencé a quitar las amarras. Ella hizo más presión en sus ojos.

-Bella, abre los ojos, soy yo Edward – al oírme más claro, comenzó abrir sus ojos lentamente y por fin pude volver a ver esos hermosos ojos color chocolate.

Ella quito la mordaza de su boca y se lanzó a mis brazos.

-¡Oh¡ Edward...- sollozó - ¿qué ocurre?

-Lo que ocurre se llama, mi infantil hermano mayor y su caprichosa prometida.

La abracé pero la sentí tensarse en mis brazos. La solté.

-Bella, yo se que aún no me perdonas pero déjame decirte...-

-Edward...-

-No, Bella, déjame seguir, por favor – suspire – te amo, y nunca lo dejaré de hacerlo, por eso necesito que me perdones, porque te am...- ella interrumpió.

-¡Edward! – la mire sorprendido - ¡Te amo, maldita sea!

Y me besó con furia.

Una voz sonó en mi cabeza...

_"Nunca la dejaste hablar Edward..."_ era la voz de Alice.

* * *

**¡Hola! Me adelante a subir capítulo, ya que la idea me llegó flash. Espero que le haya gustado y gracias por sus RR anteriores.**

**Nos leemos ;)**

**La canción que canta Emmett es " Nunca te haré llorar" de los BSB.**

**y la de Rose es de Gwen Stefani " Rich girl" **

**Ciao.  
**


	15. La Familia Cullen

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Yo sólo juego con ellos. La trama es mía.

* * *

**

**Familia Cullen:**

¿En que diablos me metí? ¿Cuándo fue que mi cerebro no proceso bien la respuesta? ¿En que momento exacto dije "_Sí, Edward, iré a conocer a tu familia"?_

Aquí estoy arreglándome para tan magno evento. Los nervios están a flor de piel.

Me coloco un blusa color azul, un par de vaqueros blancos y unos tacones blancos del mismo color que la blusa.

Arregle mi cabello lo mejor que pude, una capa de maquillaje ligero y algo de perfume.

-Cálmate, Bella – ella trataba de relajarme.

-¡¡No me digas que hacer, Renesmee!! – le grite histérica. ¿Qué hacía ella aquí? Lo mismo que la otra vez.

_Perversión en mi sillón y asaltos a mi alacena._

-Hey, hey, más respeto con mi prometida – Sí, como lo oyeron. ¡Jacob se casa!

-Uds. Deberían tener más respeto con mi sofá – suspire teatralmente – el pobre debe soportar sus escenas – Jacob rodó los ojos.

-Si estas tratando de alargar el tiempo, no lo haces muy bien – bufe resignada.

La casa de los Cullen no quedaba muy lejos...Creo.

_~ quince minutos después ~_

¡Estoy muerta! ¡No doy más! Pero lo bueno es que me quedan dos cuadras y llego.

Una bocina, me detuvo. Voltee a ver y era Tyler, de la secundaria.

-¡Hey, Bella! – me saludo - ¿Te llevo algún lugar? – pregunto amable.

-Claro, porque no – camine hasta su auto y me subí.

Hubo un stop y nos pusimos a charlar de todo.

-¿Cómo está Lauren? – se habían casado hace mucho.

-Está genial, resulta que seré papá – respondió feliz. Lo felicite.

Me estuvo contando de todos. Ángela trabajaba en una empresa muy prestigiosa, Jessica estaba devastada con lo de Mike y pidió el divorcio, Eric se había mudado a Francia y Ben seguía de novio con Ángela.

-¿Dónde te dejo? – le indique la calle y partió rumbo a ella.

Cuando llegamos, me despedí amablemente y baje del auto.

-Nos vemos – cuando voltee quede sorprendida.

Era una mansión blanca, enorme y muy hermosa. Era como sacada de los cuantos de hadas más increíbles.

Antes había venido, pero al parecer la madre de Edward había remodelado.

Estaba bastante nerviosa. Toque el timbre y espere que me abrieran.

-Buenas tardes señorita, ¿Qué necesita? – era una mujer de unos cincuenta años, supongo que era la empleada.

-Soy Isabella Swan, la novia de Edward – su boca formo una "_o"_ y luego me dejo entrar.

-La señora Cullen esta emocionada de conocerla al fin – me sonroje por tanta atención.

El interior de la casa estaba bastante cambiado. Era de un suave color crema y el suelo era de mármol. Figura, cuadros y floreros hermosos decoraban la sala.

-¡Amor! – sentí su voz tras de mi, voltee y estaba mi Dios griego con los abrazos abiertos para recibirme. Avance hacía él y nos fundimos en un profundo beso.

-Ejem – alguien se aclaro la garganta.

Cuando voltee estaba toda su familia mirándonos, sentí mis mejillas incendiarse.

-¡Emmett! – le regaño una mujer realmente hermosa, su cabello era de un color caramelo, ojos verde esmeraldas y cara en forma de corazón.

-Bella, ella es Esme, mi madre – habló Edward.

-Encantada de conocerla, Sra. Cullen – ella me abrazó maternalmente.

-Dime Esme cariño – sonrió cálidamente.

Luego me invitaron al salón y conversamos un momento.

-Y dime bella, ¿Edward ya te hace hablar de la deuda nacional? – movió sus cejas de arriba hacía abajo.

-¡Emmett Cullen!! – grito furioso Rosalie y Esme al unísono. Mis mejillas se ruborizaron furiosamente.

-El silencio otorga hermanita – muero de la vergüenza.

Hubo un enorme silencio, nadie hablaba, ni siquiera Emmett.

-¡Bien hora de las fotos! – grito Alice emocionada. Subió corriendo rápidamente para bajar a la misma velocidad. En sus manos traía un álbum de fotos.

-Alice... – le regaño Edward. Quien había estado muy callado.

Ambos se miraron como si ocultaran algo. _Raro._

En el álbum salía Edward de bebe, en la tina.

_-Pequeñito_ – murmuro Emmett en esa foto. Y luego se ganó un golpe por parte de Rosalie.

-Y dime Bella...¿En qué trabajas? – me pregunto Esme. Mi mejillas se sonrojaron.

-Yo...este..- ella me interrumpió.

-Cariño, si no quieres decirme, esta bien –

-¡No!...no...es decir, soy bailarina de árabe – ella asintió y espero a que dijera algo más- Mi manager es Jacob Black – Edward gruño ante la mención de este.

-¡Huy! A Eddie le tocaron el lado sensible – bromeó Emmett.

Y pronto paso algo inesperado.

-¡Me tienes arto! – grito furioso Edward y se lanzó sobre su hermano.

Y llenaba su cara de golpes. Entre Carlisle y Jasper lo lograron detener.

-Creo que es hora de que me vaya – no quería que hubieran más peleas.

-Bella, disculpa esta impresión que te causamos – se disculpaba Esme totalmente apenada.

-No importa... enserio – Edward que también tenía golpes, estaba sentado en una sillón con una bolsa de hielo.

-Amor, me voy – bese la comisura de sus labios – te veo mañana.

-Te amo, ángel mío – y me marche.

Tome un taxi y me puse a pensar en todo el camino a casa.

Quería llegar a tirarme en mi sofá y ver alguna película. Llegué y abrí la puerta de golpe, adoraba hacer eso, pero está vez no.

_Quedare con trauma psicológico para el resto de mi vida._

Estaban Jacob y Nessie, desnudos y haciéndolo como conejos en mi sillón. Un tic apareció en mi ojo.

-¡Oh, por dios! – grite y cerré la puerta.

Eso era muy, muy, bastante fuerte comparándolo con la vez que entre de sorpresa a la casa de Jacob y vi a Renesmee con sus cabeza entre las piernas de él.

Salí de la casa con las mejillas encendidas.

En eso choque una chica. Era delgada, su figura se me hacía conocida.

Levanto la vista y la reconocí.

-¡Ángela! – grite feliz de verla. Ella al reconocerme me abrazó.

-¡Bella! –

-¿Cómo haz estado?-

-Genial, estoy trabajando para Cullen S.A – dijo feliz. ¿Cullen S.A? la empresa de Edward.

-Trabajas en la empresa de mi novio – le dije feliz.

-¡Eres novia de Edward! ¡Siempre supe que serían novios! - _¿Ah?_

Ella captó que no comprendí.

-Bella, desde que estuvo un año en la secundaria con nosotros, no dejaba de mirarte.

Esperen, esperen. Ella dijo _"en la secundaria conmigo"_. ¿Cierto?

-Si, claro – mire la hora – Ángela, me debo ir, charlamos otro día.

-Claro, adiós – y se fue.

¡Como es eso que Edward estuvo conmigo en la secundaria!

-¡Bella! – su voz me grito desde lejos. Voltee y estaba él.

-¡Edward! – grite molesta. El se acercó a mi.

_-¿Cómo es eso de que ibas en secundaria conmigo? –_

_-Yo...

* * *

_

**¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Ya saben sugerencias y todo eso en sus RR.**

**Gracias por los anteriores.**

**Nos leemos.**

**~ Liah ~**


	16. Mentías cuando me decías

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con los personajes.**

**La trama es mía.

* * *

**

**Mentías cuando me decías...**

_-¿Cómo es eso de que ibas en la secundaria conmigo? –_

_-Yo...

* * *

_

-¿Tú...? – me estaba hartando de las mentiras.

-Bella, te lo puedo explicar...- le interrumpí.

-¿Sabes, Edward? ¡Estoy harta de tus explicaciones, porque siempre terminan en mentiras! – mis ojos picaban, y sabía que estaba a punto de llorar.

-Bella, por favor – rogó.

-Mentiras, mentiras, mentiras...- mi voz se quebró al final y las lagrimas no tardaron en aparecer.

-No, no llores – me secó las lagrimas con sus dedos – déjame explicarte, por favor.

Lo pensé un momento.

-Esta bien – me sorbí la nariz.

-Yo fui sólo un año a la secundaria de Forks, y luego me mude a Chicago – suspiro – cuando te vi mi mundo cambio, quería hablarte pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo.

-Sólo sabía que te llamabas Isabella, en una ocasión le pregunte a Jessica algo de ti y sólo me dijo que hablabas con gente muy conocida. Así que desistí de hablarte – su tono de voz era triste.

-¿Y cuando me conociste, no me reconociste? – pregunte confusa.

-No, haz cambiado mucho Bella – acaricio mi mejilla con sus níveos dedos.

-¿Por qué nunca te vi? –

-Siempre estabas oculta – me guiño un ojo – sólo te sentabas bajo un enorme árbol.

Era cierto, en la secundaria nunca hable con nadie que no fuera Ángela, Mike, Eric, Ben, Tyler y Jessica.

Quizás nunca vi a este Adonis.

-_Soy una completa tonta _– susurre. El besó mi frente dejándome totalmente desconcentrada.

-No eres tonta, amor, sólo eres Bella – me sonrió torcidamente.

-¿Vamos a tu casa a seguir hablando? – tomó mi mano y no me dejo responderle.

Luego de caminar, estábamos a punto de llegar a mi casa, cuando lo recordé.

-¡No! ¡No podemos! – grite soltándome de su agarre y poniéndome frente a él.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto desconfiado.

-No querrás traumarte para el resto de tu vida – el me miro sin comprender.

-Pillé a Jacob y Renesmee haciéndolo – me sonroje.

-Tienes suerte de que Jasper sea psicólogo – rió Edward.

Rodeé mis ojos. Y nos dirigimos a un café.

Conversamos sobre el futuro. Y pronto Edward abarcó un tema totalmente diferente.

-¿Cómo conociste a Alice? – enarco una ceja.

Me sonroje al recordarlo.

_Estaba buscando mi nuevo traje de odalisca. Y tuve que entrar a ese lugar._

_Nunca en mi vida me había dado tanta vergüenza. Digo yo, Isabella Swan entrando a un sex shop._

_Entonces choqué con Alice, ella tenía muchos disfraces en sus diminutas manos._

_Yo buscaba a Amber, la chica que diseñaba mis trajes. Entonces me puse a conversar con Alice, ya que la chica no estaba aún en la caja. Y fue como me contó que los trajes eran para un tal Emmett y una tal Rose._

-Luego fuimos grandes amigas, claro que esto paso hace dos años – le sonreí a Edward quien estaba feliz de saber por fin la historia.

-¿Bella? –

-¿Qué pasa Edward? – él parecía debatirse si en decírmelo o no.

-Tú...tú...¿Seguirás bailando? – así que eso era todo.

-Claro, Edward, debo ganar mi dinero.

-De eso quería hablarte – me tensé. Estaba segura que me diría que mi trabajo le arruinaría su prestigio.

-Sé que te arruino tu vida social con mi trabajo – murmure dolida. Agache la cabeza – _Soy poca cosa._

El golpeo la mesa con su puño derecho, el izquierdo estaba apretado con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban pálidos, más de lo que él era.

-Nunca, digas eso – dijo entre dientes – Tú no eres poca cosa y sobre tu trabajo...- dejo de hablar.

-Lo sabía...- suspire.

-Quiero que te mudes conmigo – levante la cabeza para verlo y sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas. Extraño en él.

Mi corazón latía a mil por hora.

-Acepto – le sonreí para recibir a cambió un casto beso en los labios – Pero seguiré trabajando.

-No. Bella, quiero que te mudes conmigo y que trabajes a mi lado – fruncí el ceño.

-¿De qué, Edward? – el se paso una mano por el cabello desordenándolo.

-Bueno... Ángela estará fuera una par de meses... y me gustaría que la reemplazaras.

Me quedé callada. Yo, como secretaria. No creo que sea tan mala idea.

-¿Qué dices, amor? – pregunto emocionado. Parecía un niño en navidad.

-Me parece estupenda la idea, jefe – me reí con lo último.

El sólo rodó los ojos.

-¿Cuándo comienzo? – No quería perderme ciertos eventos.

-El Lunes – fruncí el ceño visiblemente molesta.

-¿Qué? – pregunto divertido. Él sabía la respuesta.

-Edward... sabes perfectamente que hoy es Domingo – hice un puchero.

El rió.

-Lo sé – tomó mi mano y salimos del café.

-¿Te llevo a tu casa? –

-No lo creo – aún tenía grabada esa imagen en mi mente.

-No pienses en eso, mejor llama a Jacob – me tendió su teléfono.

Marqué el número y contestaron de inmediato.

_-¿Diga? –_

-Hey Jake, es Bella –

_-¡Oh, dios! ¡Bella, perdóname, te lo suplico!_ – me reí con eso.

-Supongo que ya terminaron...¿Cierto? –

_-Créeme, lo hicimos una vez que oímos tu grito_ – dijo apenado.

-Me alegro porque ya voy a casa – suspire.

_-Si, si, si, adiós _– siempre tan...Jacob.

.

.

Edward me dejó en casa y cuando entre no había nadie.

Camine hasta mi cuarto y lancé sobre mi cama. Creo que me quedaban unos pocos meses para disfrutar mi casa sola.

Quien diría que Edward alías el Dios Griego, estuvo enamora de mi en secundaria y yo tan despistada nunca lo note.

Bueno, así soy yo _Bella Swan.

* * *

_

**¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Quedan pocos capítulos.**

**Gracias por sus RR.**

**Nos leemos.**

**Liah.**


	17. Mi primer día

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos.**

**La trama es mía.

* * *

**

**Primer día :**

Mi despertador sonó a las siete AM. Hoy era mi primer día de trabajo.

Gemí.

¿Cómo sería trabajar para Edward? Nunca lo había visto en acción.

Decidí que para saberlo debía levantarme. Camine lentamente hacía la ducha y deje que el agua caliente relajara mis tensados músculos, aplique mi champú favorito – el de fresa – y me di un suave masaje capilar con el.

Salí de la ducha para vestirme. Alice se había pasado ayer a la medianoche a dejar trajes para esta semana. Cada uno con su respectivo día.

El de hoy era una falda negra, que llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla, una blusa azul, un blazer negro y unos tacones del mismo tono de la chaqueta.

Me peine, me coloque un poco de maquillaje. Y pronto sentí un apetitoso aroma a huevos revueltos, hot cakes, y café.

Salí de mi habitación siguiendo ese delicioso aroma.

Cuando lo vi me reí mucho.

- ¡Jacobina! – el aludido me miro molesto y corrió la silla para que me sentara – Buena empleada.

-No molestes, Bella –

-¡Jacobina, esa no es forma de hablarle a tu jefa! – le reñí teatralmente.

-Si, señorita Swan – agacho la cabeza y se fue a hacer sus labores de hogar.

Jacob estaba pagando su perdón. Él y Renesmee tendrían que hacer mis labores de hogar durante una semana.

Me comí todo, y debo decir que Jake cocina espléndido.

-¡Mis felicitaciones, Jacobina! – le grite, haciendo que entrada al comedor.

-Te comiste todo... – dijo atónito – Bella, también era mi desayuno – hizo un puchero.

-Perdón...Bueno me tengo que ir – y salí antes que me dijera algo más.

Pero olvide algo y tuve que volver.

-Jacobina – me miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Qué quiere señorita Swan? – le señale la lista que estaba en la mesa - ¡Ya la vi!.

Entonces partí.

Cuando llegue a Cullen S.A., quedé sorprendida. El edificio era enorme y hermoso, debo decir.

Entre y era hermoso. Sus suelos eran de una cerámica color perla, las paredes combinaban a la perfección con el suelo. Plantas adornaban el lugar. Los ascensores eran dorados. Era como sacado de una buena película de Hollywood.

-Buen día, bienvenida a Cullen S.A. – me sonrió una muchacha pelirroja – ¿Ud. debe ser la señorita Isabella Swan? – asentí.

-Bien, el señor Cullen la está esperando para que comience el día – me entrego una carpeta y me dio el número del piso. Era el décimo.

Ya en el ascensor se subió un tipo atractivo – no era feo, pero le faltaba mucho para ser como Edward – me sonrió descaradamente.

-Hola – me guiño un ojo – Soy Demetri -

-Hola – me sonroje. Y el mal interpreto – Soy Bella.

-Eres nueva – afirmo y se acercó a mi oído – porque nunca he visto un ángel caminando por aquí. – me congele en mi lugar.

Poco a poco me fue acorralando contra la pared del ascensor.

-Aléjese – le dije en voz baja. _¡Estaba asustada! ¡El maldito ascensor no llegaba!_

-No, no tengas miedo, preciosa – acaricio mi mejilla con su mano. En eso la puerta del ascensor se abrió dejando ver a un furioso Edward.

-Demetri, aléjese de la señorita Swan – el aludido se alejo de mi y le dio una mirada cargada de odio a Edward.

_¡Dios, es mi héroe!_

-¿Bella? – estaba en un pequeño estado de colapso - ¿Estas bien? ¿Te hizo algo? ¿Te toco algo? – reí internamente con lo último.

-Edward, estoy bien – besé su mejilla. Se supone que no podemos tener momentos íntimos en el trabajo.

-Te juró que no se como ese hombre sigue trabajando para mi padre.

-No importa, Edward - me dió un casto beso en los labios. ¡Ja! Él mismo olvidó su propia moral.

-Bien hora de trabajar – dicho esto se fue. Rodeé los ojos.

Llegué a la oficina de Edward y me estaba esperando ahí.

-Llega tarde Swan – dijo enojado mirando su reloj – Tiene suerte de que...- se acerco a mi oído – _sea tan sexy._

Me sonroje furiosamente.

_-¡Edward!_ – le reproche en voz baja.

El rió y entro a su oficina. Yo comencé con lo mío.

El maldito teléfono sonaba cada dos por tres. Creo que ya tenía bien memorizada la frase _"Cullen S.A., habla Isabella, ¿Qué desea?"_

En eso volvió a sonar el teléfono.

- Cullen S.A., habla Isabella, ¿Qué desea? – me pregunte con toda la amabilidad que me quedaba.

_-A ti en mi oficina, ovejita_ – su sexy voz me hizo un auto sonrojo.

-Edward, estoy tratando de trabajar – y colgué.

El teléfono volvió a sonar.

_-Isabella _– era él otra vez – _Fue una orden de tu jefe _– y colgó.

Lo matare.

Entre y él estaba de espalda a mi. Sentado en su silla mirando por la ventana.

-¿Me quería ver señor Cullen? – entonces él se volteo y juro que vi sus ojos negros.

Se paró rápidamente y me aprisiono contra la pared. Y recibí un desesperado pero pasional beso.

-Te extrañe – me volvió a besar – mucho.

Creo que estuvimos besándonos como media hora.

-Creo que te has ganado un bono extra por esto – rió seductoramente. Yo respiraba bocanadas de aire y me arreglaba la ropa.

-¿Almorzamos juntos? – le propuse. Él sólo se limito a asentir con una sonrisa.

Sabía que planeaba algo.

La mañana paso lenta. Y por fin llegó la hora de almuerzo.

Mi teléfono sonó y antes de hacer la memorizada presentación hablaron.

_-Te espero en el estacionamiento_ – dijo Edward.

Arregle rápidamente mis cosas y partí al estacionamiento.

Y lo vi. Estaba recargado en el auto, dedicándome una amplia sonrisa.

Me subió al auto y nos dirigimos a un restaurante privado.

Aunque le suplique muchas veces en que no gastara dinero en mi.

Estuvimos hablando de mi primer día de trabajo, riéndonos de todas las cosas que me habían pasado.

-¿Cómo se ha portado tu nueva empleada? - ¡Cierto! Edward no sabía que Jacob era mi empleada.

-Jacobina, es asombrosa – el enarco una ceja.

Comencé a contarle. Luego Edward no paraba de reírse.

-¿Cuándo nos mudaremos? – le pregunte. Una amplia sonrisa se extendió por su hermoso rostro.

-Cuando quieras – tomó mi mano y la acerco a sus labios para besarla.

-¿Qué tal la próxima semana? – pareció pensarlo unos momentos – si quieres, claro. – no quería presionarlo.

-No lo sé, Bella – dudo. Creo que me había emocionado – Debo preguntarle a mi _sensual _secretaria si tengo libre esa semana – me sonroje y el rió.

Me acerqué y lo besé.

-Creo que tiene toda la semana libre Señor Cullen – el rodó los ojos.

Pago la comida y nos fuimos del local.

Cuando íbamos llegando al auto, alguien nos detuvo.

Era una mujer, la reconocí y Edward igual, me paralicé. Ella venía corriendo en mi dirección.

_-¡Tú! ¡Por tu culpa mi vida está arruinada!_ –

* * *

**¡Hola!! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, por sus RR. ¡¡¡¡Llegué a los 100 RR por Uds.!!!!**

**¡Estoy tan feliz! :D Las adoro.**

**Nos leemos.**

_**~ Liah ~**_


	18. Los probleman siempre llegan

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con los personajes.**

**La trama es mía.**

**Los problemas siempre llegan:**

**.**

_**.**_

_¡Tú! ¡Por tu culpa mi vida está arruinada! –_

.

.

El gritó de aquella mujer paralizo completamente a mi ángel. Me fije bien quien era y no lo podía creer.

_Jessica Stanley._

La detuve antes de que se lanzara en contra de Bella. La tomé por lo brazos mientras ella trataba de escabullirse.

Se parecía al vampiro loco por sangre***** de esa película que Bella me obligó a ver.

-¡Mi familia está en la ruina por tu culpa! – sollozaba Jessica.

-Calma, Jess – le pedí – No todo está arruinado. Mira el lado positivo.

-¿Cuál? – pregunto con la voz quebrada.

-Que Mike no te molestara, podrás rehacer tu vida, irte lejos con tu hija – la reconforte.

-Creo, creo que tienes razón – miró a Bella apenada. – Perdón Bella, yo...

-Descuida, Jess. Creo poder entenderte – le dio una tímida sonrisa, pero sincera.

Luego le pagamos un taxi para que se fuera a su casa. Me sentí mal por la pobre chica.

- Pobre Jessica – abracé a Bella.

-Sí, ella no tiene la culpa de haberse casado con Newton – le comenté.

Luego comenzamos a retomar nuevamente la ida hacía mi auto. Noté que Bella venía sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué es lo divertido? – ella me miró y se sonrojo.

-Estaba pensando en... – pero calló la idea.

-¿En qué, amor? – tome su barbilla para verla a los ojos. A veces me gustaría tener el poder de leer la mente para saber que estaba pensando.

-En que deberías ir a conocer a mi familia – se sonrojo otra vez. Pensé la idea, tenía razón yo no conocía a su familia.

Le di un corto beso. Y nos fuimos.

Ya en camino, tenía la idea lista.

-Bien, iré a conocer a tu familia, mañana – ella me miro sorprendida pero asintió.

Cuando llegamos a su casa. Me baje un momento, ya que Bella había insistido en que me quedara un rato.

Nos bajamos y cuando llegamos nos encontramos con Jacob y Nessie, aún en casa de mi novia.

-¡Hola, Bella! – le saludo Ness.

-Hola, Renesmee – le correspondió Bella. Ella frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué ya no me dices Nessie? – le pregunto haciendo un puchero.

-Después de lo que vi... dejaste de ser la inocente niñita de mi imaginación – Nessie rió y Bella igual.

-¡Vamos, Bells! – se metió Jacob – Tu ya me has visto como dios me trajo al mundo – ella enrojeció y Jacob se carcajeo más fuerte.

_¡¿Qué?! ¡¡¿Mi Bella había pasado por la sucia y morbosa cama de ese chucho?!!_

Al parecer el chucho vio mi expresión y cambio la cara.

-Emm...¿Nos vamos, Nessie? – ella no alcanzó a despedirse ya que Jacob la sacó de la casa.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral. Bella me miraba y no sabia que decir.

-Bella... – dije entre dientes - ¿Es cierto lo que dijo ese?

Ella se puso roja, parecía que iba a colocarse morada.

-Yo...Edward – no hablaba con coherencia así que era afirmativo.

-Lo entiendo Bella, no es necesario que me digas como paso – ahora yo estaba rojo.

-¡Edward, yo aún soy virgen! – y con ese grito todo el vecindario se debió haber enterado de nuestra conversación.

-Mejor dejamos el tema...- y nos sentamos a ver una película de terror.

Era _"Dead Silence"_. Bella se asustaba cada cinco minutos. Y yo la abrazada dándole protección.

Ahora que ella trabajaba conmigo todo era más sencillo. Nadie le haría daño, nadie la miraría – salvo Demetri, aunque hablare con él – y pronto viviríamos juntos.

Ella se levanto y se fue a la cocina, puse stop a la película para esperarla.

En eso sonó mi localizador.

_"Reunión urgente Sr. Cullen"_

Era Victoria la recepcionista. Ella era la encargada de eso.

-Bella – la llamé. Mi ángel apareció en la puerta con un envase de palomitas y le hice una mueca.

-¿Te vas? – pregunto con sus ojitos tristes.

-Sí. Tengo una reunión – se acercó a mi y dejó el envase en el mesita. La atraje a mi cuerpo y la besé antes de ponerme en marcha.

-Ya te extraño – le dije.

-Yo también – y rió. Besé su frente y me fui.

.

.

.

Edward se había ido y estaba sola. Ya no quería ver esa horrible película. Menos mal que yo tenía esa clase de muñecos en mi casa.

Puse un momento la televisión, estaban dando _"Two and Half Men"._

Me estuve riendo mucho con ese programa. En eso recordé que debía llamar a casa.

Marqué el número.

_-¿Diga?_ – era René.

-Hola, mamá –

_-¡Bella! ¡Que gusto oírte! ¿Cómo estás cariño? ¿Cómo esta Edward?_ – grito emocionada René.

-Estamos perfectamente mamá, gracias. ¿Qué tal ustedes? –

_-Estamos genial_ – rodeé los ojos. Ella siempre tan juvenil.

-Este...Mamá, veras... mañana iré para que conozcan a Edward – su grito de emoción casi me dejo sorda.

_-Ok, arreglare todo para conocer a tu misterioso novio_ – y colgó. Bufé.

Espero que Charlie se lo tome bien.

Iba a irme a ver televisión cuando sonó el timbre. Mire por la ventana – recuerden mi mala experiencia – y cuando la vi no podía creerlo.

Abrí la puerta y quedé en shock. Seguía igual de hermosa, su cuerpo atlético como siempre, su larga cabellera lisa y negra, sus gruesas pestañas como si fueran un plumero y su sonrisa exótica.

-¡Bella! – gritó con lagrimas en los ojos - ¡Me alegra verte!

-¡Leah! – no podía creerlo - ¡Dios! ¡Mírate sigues igual, mujer!

Con ella pasaba mis tardes de niñez, en la playa, en mi casa, en su casa. Con ella eran mis fiestas de té, jugar a las escondidas, muñecas, tantas cosas.

Aún recuerdo el día que se fue. Lloré durante dos días completos.

La invite a pasar, teníamos mucho de que hablar.

-¿Qué es de tu vida? – le pregunte.

-Bueno, ahora soy pediatra - me sonrió radiante – Acabo de conseguir un traslado en el hospital de acá.

-¿Te mudas a Forks? – ella asintió.

-Estoy buscando un sitió para quedarme – genial. Justo cuando me mudaría con Edward.

-Es tu día de suerte, venderé mi casa – ella abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

-Es que mi novio y yo nos mudares juntos – ella me abrazó. La extrañaba.

-¡Es genial! ¡Tienes un nuevo novio! - fruncí el ceño , ella rió – Me refiero... Olvídalo.

Ella sabía de mi noviazgo con Jake. O por lo menos de que terminamos.

-¿Sigues bailando? –

-Si pero no – me miro confundida – Trabajo de vez en cuando, pero ahora estoy trabajando para Cullen S.A. la empresa de mi novio – ella asentía.

-¿Y tú tienes novio? – ella se sonrojo.

-Bueno...-

-Anda, juro no decir nada –

_-Estoy acá para recuperar a Jake_ – Oh, Oh.

Se me olvidaba que Leah fue la primera novia de Jake y duraron mucho. Ella tenía diecisiete y el quince cuando comenzaron, terminaron cuando ella tenía veintidós.

Ahora Leah tiene veinticuatro. Y busca a su antiguo amor, que esta a pasos del altar.

_Pobre Jake.

* * *

_

***: Es Jasper**

* * *

**¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Más y más problemas atormentan la vida de nuestro queridos personajes.**

**Lo de Jessica fue por darle algo de suspenso, no tienen relevancia en la historia.**

**_Lo de Leah, si, ya que se vendrá un POV de Jacob y Nessie._**

_**¿Cómo reaccionara Ness con esto? ¿Y Jake y Leah**?_

**Mil y una gracias por sus RR. =)**

**Nos leemos el viernes, sábado o domingo – todo depende de cuando termine el capítulo –**

_**~ Liah ~**_


	19. Leah de ¿Black?

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos.**

**La trama es mía.**

**Aviso: ¡¡Pongan mucha atención a las palabras de Renesmee!!**

**Leah de ¿Black?**

**.**

**.**

Hoy teníamos que ir a casa de Bella a limpiar nuevamente. Jamás dejare que Jacob Black me convenza de hacer eso en casa ajena.

Faltaba dos meses para mi boda, estoy tan feliz. Nunca espere conocer a alguien como él.

Mi relación con Edward había crecido más. Él era como el hermano mayor o papá que nunca tuve, aunque se parecía bastante a mi... Su cabello, su piel, sus gestos. _¿Será algún hermano perdido?_ Pff... Renesmee estas hablando pavadas.

Mi vida es buena – _relativamente_ – nunca conocí a mi papá, mi mamá murió hace tres años.

Suspire. En eso tocaron la puerta.

Abrí y era Jake.

-¿Y tus llaves? – el se encogió de hombros y me beso.

Amaba esos cálidos labios, y su olor tan peculiar, como a bosque.

-¿Nos vamos caminando? – me pregunto y asentí. Envolvió con su enorme mano la mía y partimos a casa de Bella.

En el trayecto nos fuimos hablando de la boda, de nuestro futuros pequeñitos, y de cada tema trivial que se nos ocurría.

-¡¡Jake!! – grito la voz de una mujer. Con mi vista logré enfocar la dirección de la voz y la vi.

Era una joven morena, de cuerpo atlético y bien cuidado, cabellera lacia y azabache, un muy hermosa.

Ella corrió en dirección de Jake y lo abrazó, provocando que nos soltáramos de las manos.

-¡Leah! ¡Vaya sorpresa! – dijo emocionado Jacob. Si, vaya sorpresa. ¿Quién es esta?

Carraspeé mi garganta para que notaran mi presencia.

-¡Oh! – jake tomó mi mano – Leah ella es Renesmee; mi prometida – la cara de la chica fue todo un Edvard Munch*****

-¿Renesmee? Que _extraño_ nombre – marcó bien la palabra _"extraño"_ diciéndola como un insulto.

Luego ella se puso a conversar con mi hombre. Sí, mi hombre.

La conversación sólo se basaba en que su relación. Así que ella era Leah, la ex – novia de Jake que duró como mil quinientos años con ella.

La detesto.

Miré mi reloj y han pasado más de dos horas, y le sigue hablando. ¡Adiós madurez!.

Caminé sola hasta casa de Bella.

Cuando llegué toqué la puerta y me abrió, le salude y me puse a ordenar su cama, lavar la loza.

-¿Qué sucede, Nessie? – pregunto tímidamente al ver mi estado de animó.

Me senté en el sofá y ella me imitó. Comencé a relatarme mi historia, ella sólo asentía y trataba de ocultar una sonrisa, eso creo.

-Y ahora debe seguir con él... esa arpía – murmure lo último.

-¡Hey! También es mi amiga – me sonrió. ¡¿Qué?! – además Leah es una buena chica.

Bueno si lo decía Bella, debía ser cierto.

-Bien, dejare de preocuparme – la abracé – Gracias, Bells.

Estuvimos en silencio un momento, ella parecía inquieta.

-¿Qué pasa Bella? – ella bajo la cabeza un poco avergonzada.

-¿Me dejas ver tu anillo? – le mostré el anillo y lo miró con sumo cuidado.

-¿Cómo te pidió matrimonio? –

-Bueno, fue muy lindo...- y le relaté como había sido. Velas por todos lados, buena comida, música romántica y lenta, bailes, y mucho amor.

Decidí que era hora de partir a buscar a Jacob. Me despedí de Bella y salí de la casa.

Ya llegando a donde estaba Jacob, mis ojos se abrieron como platos. ¡No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían!

.

.

.

Renesmee se había ido. Quizás fue a ver a Bella...

¡Wow! No podía creer que Leah estuviera delante de mis ojos. Con ella prácticamente había pasado mi adolescencia, ella me había quitado mi inocencia juvenil, que buenos tiempos.

Su figura estaba intacta, seguía hermosa de rostro como la recordaba.

-Y dime...¿Qué haces en Forks? – recordaba el día que habíamos terminado porque ella se iría cuando su padre falleció.

-Conseguí empleo en el sector de pediatría en el hospital –

-¿Qué de Seth, Sue...? –

-¡Oh! Seth es dueño de una cadena de juguetería y mamá está en casa.

El hermano de Leah siempre fue un poco infantil, así que no dudaba de su futura profesión.

-Jake... ¿Tú me extrañas aún? – esa pregunta me tomo por sorpresa.

-Claro que te extraño, son años sin verte...

-No, no, me refiero si extraña nuestra relación – sus mejillas se enrojecieron.

-Leah, tú sabes que estoy comprometido con Nessie – ella puso mala cara.

-Pero aún me gustas – hizo un puchero.

-Leah...- no sabía que decirle.

-No se que le ves a esa – apareció la antigua Leah, esa mujer arpía, y molesta.

-Esa es mi prometida y la amo – a ella inmediatamente se le aguaron los ojos. Y comenzó a sollozar.

-¡Perdóname! Lo siento, lo siento – la abracé y ella seguía llorando.

-No importa Jake... – la solté y la mire.

-Después de lo de Sam... estoy acostumbrada al rechazo y la soledad – suspiro audiblemente.

-Deja de torturarte con ese recuerdo, piensa en cosas lindas – acaricié su mejilla. Tan cálida como siempre.

-¿Lo pensaras? – no entendí aquella pregunta.

-Jake, me refiero a nuestra relación...- hizo un puchero.

-Leah, yo...- no continué porque sus labios se estamparon contra los míos.

Como acto reflejo mis manos atraparon su cintura y la atrajeron a mi cuerpo.

Nuestro labios mantenían una danza fogosa.

Era un maldito por lo que le estaba haciendo a Nessie, pero al estar así con Leah era imposible detenerme. ¿Quizás todavía no la dejaba de amar? No, no es eso.

_-¡¡Jake!!_ – esa voz.

Me solté de Leah y la vi. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas y sus manos tapaban su boca en gesto de sorpresa.

-Nessie... yo...-

-¡Cállate! – sollozó – ¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡Aquí tienes tu estúpido anillo de compromiso! - se sacó su anillo y me lo lanzó. Me cayó en la cabeza.

Eso me destrozo el alma.

-Ness...

-¡Vamos, Jake! – grito con ira -¡Ve y diviértete con esa _perra_! – y se fue corriendo.

-Jake...yo, lo siento – y ella también se fue.

¡_Felicidades, Jacob! Perdiste a dos mujeres; La que amas con todo tu ser y a tu ex novia que arde en pasión por ti. ¡Genial!

* * *

_

***:Edvard Munch : el pintor del cuadro "El grito" **

**¡Hola! Aquí como les prometí un nuevo y muy delicioso capítulo recién salido del horno.**

**Disfrútenlo y me pagan con un RR.**

**Aviso: Se vendrán cosas interesantes....Próximo capítulo: "La Familia Swan"**

**Las amo y nos leemos.**


	20. Familia Swan

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos.**

**La trama es mía.**

**La Familia Swan.**

**.**

**.  
**

Hoy iría a conocer a la familia de Bella. De hecho iríamos de viaje para ello. Mi ángel estaba un poco complicada porque Renesmee había pasado toda la semana en su casa llorando a mares, ya que Jacob le rompió el corazón según ella.

Mataría a Black.

A Renesmee la quería como la pequeña hermana que siempre quise defender – Alice no cuenta porque tenía a Emmett y ella se defendía sola – nadie hace llorar a mi hermanita falsa.

Volviendo a lo de Bella, estoy completamente nervioso. Ya se como se sentía Bella cuando vino a casa.

Me puse una camisa blanca, pantalones color beige y me calcé unos cómodos zapatos.

-¡Mamá voy a salir a casa de Bella! – grite. Me sentí como un niño pequeño otra vez.

Me subí a mi amado volvo, guarde la maleta y partí rumbo a casa de Bella.

Me estacione frente a la casa de mi novia.

Toque el timbre y me abrió Renesmee.

-¡Nessie! – le salude y se largo a llorar.

-¡Jake me decía así! – la abracé y Bella me mirada con los ojos entrecerrados.

Movió sus labios sin provocar sonido.

_-Me costo una hora hacer que dejara de llorar_ – fue lo que entendí.

-_Nes_-Renesmee – le sonreí - ¿Nos vamos ya a Phoenix? – ella asintió. Sí, ella iría con nosotros.

Subí sus maletas y no dirigimos al aeropuerto. Claro que para llegar a el tuvimos que hacer muchas cosas, ir a Port Angeles, luego a Seattle, porque ahí estaba el aeropuerto. En total nos tomó como tres horas llegar.

Baje las cosas de las chicas y nos fuimos a coger nuestro avión.

-Amor, ¿Qué asiento te tocó? – le pregunte a Bella. Ella reviso su boleto.

-El veinte C – me sonrió -¿A ti?.

-El veinticinco C – puse una mueca, ya que no nos había tocado juntos – ¿Renesmee se sienta a tu lado? – ella asintió.

Ya nos subimos en el avión y a mi lado se sentó una chica; rubia, pálida, delgada, y de unos profundos ojos celestes. No tendría más de dieciséis años.

-Hola – me saludo – Soy Jane Vulturi.

-Edward Cullen – ella movió levemente la cabeza como asintiendo.

Me converso en el trayecto a Seattle, ella era bastante interesante. La chica se puso a dormir luego de un momento y sentí una mirada penetrándome. Mire y era Bella que me observaba recelosa.

Le lancé un beso y le guiñe un ojo. Ella se sonrojo.

Al fin llegamos a Phoenix donde nos esperaba un largo fin de semana.

.

.

-¡Bella! –grito Renée.

La mujer corrió a abrazar a su hija.

-¡Edward! Es un gusto por fin conocerte – me abrazó.

-El gusto es mío, Sra. Swan – ella rió-

-Dime Renée – ella miró a Nessie y luego a mi.

-Tú debes ser la hermana de Edward, ¿Verdad? – Ness, la miraba sorprendida.

-¡No! Soy Renesmee_ Rickford_ – le sonrió nerviosa.

A decir verdad Ness, podría pasar fácilmente como mi hermana, nos parecíamos mucho, excepto sus ojos. Que eran de un profundo café.

-¡Oh! Disculpa, sólo que se parecen tanto y...- pero Bella la interrumpió.

-Bien mamá, ¿Dónde está papá? – Renée rodó los ojos y apunto con la cabeza la sala de estar.

Nos dirigimos al la sala y ahí estaba el padre de Bella.

-¡Papá! – cuando el la vio sus ojos brillaron de la emoción. Era un bonito reencuentro.

-Bells, estoy tan feliz de verte – la abrazó más fuerte. El clavó su mirada en mi y luego en Ness.

-Tu debes ser Edward, ¿cierto? – entrecerró sus ojos.

-Sí, señor Swan – extendí mi mano, la tomo y me dio un apretón.

-Y tú debes ser la hermana de Edward...¿o no? – Renesmee negó con la cabeza.

-Renesmee – Charlie asintió.

La tarde pasó rápida, cenamos y luego nos contaron historias bastante graciosas sobre Bella.

-A ti te parecen graciosas esas historias – me susurro Bella – a mi no – frunció su ceño. Me reí ante eso.

Así pasó toda la tarde. Las historias eran bastante graciosas.

Estaba en mi cuarto – sin Bella – cuando tocaron la puerta.

En eso entro Charlie.

-Hola, Edwin –

-Edward – le corregí, me miro apenado pero recobro su postura anterior.

-Bien, he venido a hablarte de _hombre a hombre_ – oh, oh.

-Mira, Edmun... Mi Bella es muy madura para su edad, y realmente no creo que seas el indicado para ella, pero en fin. – frunció su ceño – Tan sólo escúchame bien. Si llegas a hacerle algo, te juro que te mató. – tocó su pistola calibre doce.

Yo sólo atine a asentir.

-¡Ah! Lo olvidaba, espero que si se llegan a casar, déjame decirte que quiero ver ese anillo pegado a tu dedo con silicona industrial – me sonrió macabramente y salió del cuarto.

Y paso el fin de semana y hoy iríamos a mi casa con Renesmee, ya que Esme quería conocerla.

Presentes, presentes y más presentes para mi familia.

Baje las maletas a duras penas, ya que nos fuimos con cinco maletas y volvimos con ocho.

Las chicas me estaban esperando en la puerta y le hice a Bella un gesto para que sacara mis llaves del bolsillo.

Las tomo y entramos a la casa – había puesto las maletas en un carrito portátil – en eso llego mi mamá y se sorprendió al ver a Nessie.

-¿Tu eres Renesmee? – ella asintió, Esme la abrazo – Soy Esme.

-Hola, Esme – Ella sonrió maternalmente.

Las puerta del despacho de Carlisle se abrió y oyeron sus pasos bajar.

Cuando vi a Renesmee sus expresiones fueron muchas. De sorpresa a reconocimiento.

_-Renesmee... hija_ – susurro con la voz cargada de emoción.

* * *

**¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Y chan chan!! Les dejo la sensual intriga. Gracias por sus RR y Nos leemos.**

**Liah.**


	21. Lazos sanguíneos

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos.**

**La trama es mía.**

**Lazos sanguíneos:**

**.**

**.  
**

_- Renesmee...hija – susurro con la voz cargada de emoción.

* * *

_

Todos nos quedamos en shock. Quizás mi padre le había dicho hija, porque le he hablado mucho de ella, o porque... ¡no sé!

-Perdón señor Cullen, creo que me confunde – soltó de repente Nessie.

Carlisle la miraba con lagrimas en los ojos, no dejaba de observarla, como guardando cada detalle.

-Tu madre es Carlie Rickford – a Ness se le agrandaron los ojos como platos.

-Cualquiera puede saber eso, Ud. es doctor – dijo ella con irá.

-Sé que esto no es fácil, pero debes creerme...- dijo con la voz quebrada. – Yo te conocí porque tu madre quiso que te viera...- ella le interrumpió.

-O sea que si mi madre no le hubiera dicho nada, Ud. no se aparece –

-Yo...yo no sabía de su embarazo – se justificaba papá.

-¡Basta! ¡No quiero oír más! – ella se tapó los oídos con las manos.

-Renesmee, por favor – ella negó. Yo la tome de la cintura y la senté en el sofá.

-Calma, Nessie – le dije al oído.

-Tu madre y yo tuvimos un pequeño desliz...- Esme se había ido, por lo que supuse que ya sabía la historia, pero no de Ness. – luego nos separamos. Ella era enfermera en el hospital de Chicago, donde naciste tu. Sólo tengo el recuerdo de nuestra última conversación en persona.

_-Carlisle...- me llamó la voz de ella. – Tengo que presentarte a alguien... – en sus brazos traía un pequeño bultito. Cuando me acerqué y te vi. Tenías dos meses, tus pequeños rizos color bronce, y tus ojitos color chocolate._

_Ella me dijo que esta era la última vez que me vería porque se iría lejos. Quizás me mandara fotos de ti._

-Las únicas que recibí fue de tu cumpleaños número siete y una cuando tenías quince años.

-¿Tu me mandaste ese oso gigante de peluche? – pregunto Renesmee llorando.

-Sí, tu madre dijo que los adorabas – le sonrió, pero no le llegó a los ojos.

Hubo otro silencio.

-¿Qué es de ella? – cuando mi padre pregunto eso. Ella comenzó a llorar con mucho dolor.

-Yo...no puedo más – se levanto del sillón y corrió hacía el jardín.

La seguí. Cuando la encontré estaba sentada en un gran árbol llorando. Me acerqué y la atraje a mi pecho, ella se recostó y lloró. Acaricie su espalda, su cabello. Me necesitaba.

-Perdóname...- dijo de repente.

-¿De qué hablas? – le pregunte mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-Llegué y arruine tu familia – su voz estaba quebrada.

-No arruinaste nada, además es nuestra familia – bese su frente – eres mi hermanita.

Ella rió suavemente. Y me abrazó más.

-Te quiero –

-Yo igual, pequeña – reí.

-¿De que te ríes? – sus ojos chocolates se encontraron con los míos.

-Ahora tendré a quien defender de mirones o acosadores – ella también río.

.

.

.

-¿Qué ocurrió? – me pregunto Carlisle luego de que Nessie saliera corriendo y Edward la siguiera.

-Bueno... Carlie falleció hace tres años – me mordí el labio al ver la expresión de él.

El doctor Cullen, estaba en shock. Sus manos temblaban.

-No...¿Cómo? – su voz sonaba totalmente destrozada.

-Ella...tenía cáncer.

Hubo otro silencio. Carlisle lloraba en silencio, quise preguntarle algo, pero me arrepentiría luego.

-¿La sigues amando? – baje la cabeza avergonzada por la pregunta.

-No, luego de que paso todo esto, recapacite, pero nunca deje de quererla como una amiga, claro que ella me odiaba o sólo no quería arruinar mi matrimonio – seco sus lagrimas con la manga de su camisa.

Así que Renesmee era la media hermana de Edward...

.

.

.

Él era mi padre. No puedo creerlo...

Carlie Rickford, ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste la verdad? Ahora no se si puedo soportarlo. Me duele el pecho, ¿eso es normal?. Creo que sí.

-¿Ness? – una voz a lo lejos me llama. Al parecer es Edward.

Mi nuevo hermano.

Esto me demuestra que el mundo es pequeñito. Un día conoces al novio de tu mejor amiga y al otro día resulta ser tu medio hermano. ¿Qué vendrá ahora? ¿Jacob Black también es mi hermano? Porque si es así, es asqueroso.

Sería la relación más filial del mundo. Me repugna sólo pensarlo.

-¿Nessie? – así me decía mi Jacob. Ex – Jacob. No sé que hice mal para que me engañara tan vilmente. Yo lo amaba, más bien aún lo amo.

-Es mejor que entremos – sus manos toman mi cintura, y Edward prácticamente me arrastra hacía la casa, ya que mi cuerpo no quiere reaccionar.

-¿Me aceptarías como tu padre? – me pregunta ese hombre de cabellos rubios.

No le respondo, no estoy lista.

-Y-Yo...no lo sé.-

Él suspira.

-Sé que es difícil, pero por lo menos déjame ponerte mi apellido – eso me deja en shock.

-Papá, no la presiones, recién se acaba de enterar – interrumpe Edward.

Me levante de la sala y salí a la calle, necesitaba pensar. Para mi mala suerte, comenzó a llover, no me importo sólo quería estar sola.

Mis piernas no daban más y me senté en césped mojado. No me importaba.

_Yo no puedo pelear con este sentimiento por mas tiempo_

_Y todavía tengo miedo de dejarlo fluir._

Jacob. ¿Por qué nos alejamos? Justo cuando más te necesito.

_Mi vida ha sido un torbellino hasta que te vi_

_He estado dando vueltas en círculos en mi mente_

_Yo no puedo pelear con este sentimiento por mas tiempo_

_Solo deseo tener la fuerza para mostrarlo_

_-No llores más...- me abrazó por detrás – Aquí estoy para ti.

* * *

_

**Chan, chan. ¿Quién será?**

**¡Hola! Aquí les subí el capítulo por adelantado. Sé que es cortito, pero era importante.**

**Espero que le haya gustado y eso. ¡Gracias por sus RR!**

_**Nos leemos.**_

_**Liah ~**_


	22. Muchas cosas

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos.**

**La trama es mía. En este capítulo quizás haya OoC**

**Como te voy a olvidar & ¡Dios mío santo!.**

**.**

**.**

_-No llores más...- me abrazó por detrás – Aquí estoy para ti.

* * *

_

Unos cálidos brazos seguían rodeándome, sabía quien era. No me importaba las cosas del pasado con esa persona, sólo necesitaba su apoyo.

-Tranquila...- susurro con voz ronca junto a mi oído. – No estás sola.

-¿P-Porqué me pasa todo esto? – sollocé. Su agarre se hizo más fuerte.

-Todo va a pasar – mecía mi cuerpo como si fuera un bebé. Beso mi cabello.

Y ahí estaba junto a él, mi amor, mi Jacob.

.

.

.

-¡¿Qué hiciste que?!! – me grito un histérico Edward. Yo lo mire sorprendida porque el casi nunca me gritaba.

-Perdón, perdón, no quise gritarte – me tomo de las y me regalo una de sus sonrisas torcidas. Se me olvido todo.

-Vamos, Edward – suspire – yo sólo hable con Jake.

-En fin deben resolver sus problemas solos – me dio un casto beso.

Mañana iríamos a ver nuestra nueva casa.

-¿Vamos a tu casa? – susurro en mi oído –. Tengo una idea tentadora – me sonroje.

Nos despedimos de Carlisle y luego de Esme, quien estaba encerrada en su cuarto.

Subimos al Volvo y partimos a mi casa.

Me lancé al sofá y él imito mi acto. Había sido un día muy agotador.

El silencio se instalo entre nosotros. Era cómodo.

Mi estomago rugió y mató el momento.

-Iré a preparar la cena – me levante y el me siguió.

-Edward, no es necesario que vengas... quédate un momento – el rodó los ojos.

-Quiero hacerlo – me rendí y lo seguí.

Saqué los ingredientes mientras él me ayudaba a cocinar. Preparamos lasaña.

Edward salió de la cocina un momento, con el motivo de hacer "cosas".

Salí con la comida ya servida y a sala estaba tenuemente iluminada por la luz de las velas.

Había vino y copas muy lindas – estoy segura que él las compró – y tenía ya preparada la mesa.

Puse la comida y nos sentamos.

-Me encanta como cocinas – me sonroje con el comentario. El vino estaba delicioso. En un momento ya se había agotado.

Edward puso otra botella. Y luego de media hora de hablar y beber una suave música comenzó a sonar.

-¿Bailamos? – me tendió su mano y la acepte gustosa.

Debo admitir que no sabía bailar, él lo sabía pero unas palabras dichas de su boca sonaron en mi cabeza "todo depende de la persona que te guié".

Danzamos por toda la sala de estar.

Edward me besó y respondí. Claro que luego los efectos del vino empezaron a surtir efecto en mis hormonas y no fue un inocente beso.

.

.

.

Los rayos del sol me despertaron. Anoche había sido una noche muy...¿extraña?

Sí era eso.

_"Hagamos el amor bajo la luna llena"_ esa frase sonó en mi cabeza con una melodiosa voz.

¿No creo que...? No. Él dice que luego de que nos casemos...

volteé a ver a Edward y note que la sabana de mi cama le dejaba descubierto el pecho.

¡No puede ser! Estoy completamente demente...

Me levante y sentí el frío rodear mi cuerpo. Me mire...¡Dios mío! ¡Estaba completamente desnuda!

-¡Edward Anthony Cullen! – grité al borde del colapso.

Él se levanto asustado y cuando enfoco su vista en mi me sonrió.

-¡Corrompiste mi inocencia! – él rió.

-De hecho... fuiste tú – me sonroje furiosamente.

-Sólo espero que hayas usado protección...- sus ojos se abrieron completamente.

-Yo...

-¡¿Qué?! –

-Soy infértil, según Carlisle.

**_~Dos meses después.~_**

-¡Embarazada! – grite histérica. Carlisle me había unos cuantos exámenes debidos a mi constantes problemas de salud.

- No que eras infértil...- mire con los ojos entrecerrados a Edward.

-Bueno... Cuando yo y Tan...- calló de pronto.

-¿Ibas a decir Tanya? – le acuse.

-¡No! Iba a decir...tan...tan..¡Tantas pruebas! Sí eso – rodeé los ojos.

-Bien espero que nuestras pequeña _Elizabeth_, nazca sana – me toque el plano vientre.

-¡Oye! Podría ser niño y entonces será un jugador de béisbol e irá a Harvard – sonrió orgulloso.

-Irá a Yale y será músico – le saque la lengua.

-No será músico, será el futuro dueño de Cullen S.A – me abrazó.

-Será músico o escritor y escriba una novela de vampiros y será muy famoso – ya podía imaginar a mi pequeño...¿_Edward júnior_? Firmando autógrafos o libros.

-Nuestro Edward Júnior será muy inteligente –

-No le pondré a mi hijo igual que yo... quiero que tenga su propia vida –

-Ok, ok....Que tal,¿E.J? – me miró incrédulo.

_-¿E.J?_ ¿A que te refieres? – le sonreí.

-Edward Jacob – su cara cambio con este último nombre.

-¡No, no, no, no y no! – frunció el ceño – no dejare que mi hijo lleve el nombre del perro.

-Edward...- le regañe.

-Bien, si es niña será Elizabeth y si es niño será E.J – cuando dije esto note que estábamos dentro del auto.

Llegamos a mi casa, ya que aún no nos mudábamos juntos.

En la entrada había una notita muy bonita. La abrí y decía.

_"Señorita Swan y Señor Cullen:_

_Están cordialmente invitados a la boda de Renesmee Carlie Cullen y Jacob William Black, que será realizaba este sábado a las 20 horas._

_Los esperamos"_

-Tenemos una linda boda el sábado –

-Sólo espero que agarres el ramo – me besó.

Ahora que Nessie había aceptado a Carlisle como papá su vida iba perfecta. Leah nunca más apareció y bueno yo estaba esperando a mi futuro bebé.

**Fin.**

.

.

**

* * *

**

_¡Hola! Gracias por haberme leído y todos sus RR, de verdad... Sólo quiero decirles algo muy importante:_

**¡Era Broma! ¡Broma, broma, broma, broma! Aunque igual falta poco.**

_Las quiero y gracias por leer._

_Próximo capítulo: "Brandon Hale"_

_Nos leemos._

_Liah._


	23. Brandon Hale

**lDisclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos.**

**La trama es mía.**

**Brandon Hale**

**.**

**.**

-¡Ya viene, Jazzy! – gritaba histéricamente mi hermana.

Jasper corría de una lado a otro buscando no sé que. Alice yacía en el sillón agarrando su "pancita" y poniendo muecas de dolor.

Carlisle ya estaba en el hospital por si acaso. Se suponía que Brandon llegaría mañana.

Estaba emocionado por mi primer sobrino, a él le enseñaría a tocar piano, será virtuoso como su tío Edward.

-¡¡Jazzy!! – gritó más fuerte Allie.

Todos volteamos a ver a mi hermana y su bello vestido morado, estaba mojado. Oh, oh.

Bella que estaba a mi lado miraba aterrada a Alice. Ahora mi novia tenía una pequeña pancita.

.

.

.

Ya estábamos en el hospital y sólo Jasper y mi padre podían entrar al parto de la pequeña Alice.

Bella a mi lado apretaba fuertemente mi mano al punto de que casi estaba de color púrpura.

-Tengo miedo – me miró y sus ojitos estaban vidriosos. La abracé y le susurre:

-No tengas miedo, estamos en esto juntos – le acaricie el rostro, la besé suavemente.

Al rato salió Jasper con un pequeño bultito envuelto en una hermosa manta de seda. Sólo espero que esa manta no sea de diseñador, conociendo a mi hermana, debe ser _Gucci o Dolce & Gabanna._

Jazz acercó al pequeño hacía nosotros. Era muy lindo, su piel era blanca como la leche, sus manitos eran tan pequeñas, una pequeña nariz respingada, y tenía pelusitas de pelo color miel, como el padre.

-Es muy hermoso – susurro mi Bella.

-Y es mi hijo… Todavía pienso que es un sueño – Jasper besó su cabeza y entró con él a la sala de parto.

.

.

.

-Baila para mi, Odalisca – la pequeña caderas de Bella se movían al ritmo de la canción "_Ojos así"_ de Shakira. Traía su típico traje azul marino, ese mismo que cuando la vi por primera vez.

A pesar de tener esa pequeña pancita, seguía bailando como una diosa. ¿Cómo alguien que baila perfecto puede ser tan torpe? Bueno es mi Bella y la amo como es.

Ella dejo de bailar y se recostó junto a mi un momento. Se veía agotada.

-Si es niña, espero que no le enseñes a bailar – ella me miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Por qué? – Infló sus mejillas infantilmente - ¿Acaso tienes miedo Cullen?

Bufé.

-Miedo… ¿yo?, estas loca amor – me encogí de hombros –sólo no quiero que algún idiota la mire tanto.

-¿Qué les harás si lo hacen? – me pregunto desafiante.

-Oxidare una cuchara y los castrare dolorosamente o quizás compré implementos medievales de tortura – dije como si nada.

Ella sólo negó con la cabeza.

-Estas mal, amor – besó mi mejilla y se recostó en la cama.

Ella se quedó dormida instantáneamente. La abracé y así me quede dormido.

.

.

.

**~ Un mes después ~**

-Y recuerda que si llora cuatro veces es porque tiene hambre...- Alice me leía la enorme lista de cosas para Brandon. Hoy ella saldría a cenar con Jasper.

La sala de la casa de Bella estaba completamente repleta de juguetes, de osos de felpa, bolsos de bebe, etc.

Una enorme cuna color celeste estaba en medio de la sala y mi dulce Bella tenía en brazos a mi sobrino mientras yo acataba ordenes de la pequeña demonio.

Ella se fue y nos dejo con el bebe.

-Bien Bella...Tu cuidas al bebe mientras yo reviso el papeleo de la empresa – le sonreí y le entregue a Brandon.

Camine rápidamente al mini biblioteca que había en casa de Bella, cuando su dulce voz sonó a mis espaldas.

_-"Estamos en esto juntos"_ – imito muy mal mi voz, en fin tenía razón yo debía ayudar.

-Le propongo un trato Sra. Swan – me acerque lentamente hacia ella.

-¿Cuál? –

-Tú lo cuidas dos horas más y yo hago lo demás luego,¿si? –

.

.

.

_-¡Edward!_ – grito mi dulce novia.

Me pare de la silla y me fui a haber que pasaba.

-¿Qué sucede? – ella apunto con la cabeza el reloj. ¡Demonios! Ya habían pasado dos horas.

-Bueno yo iré a dormir – camino hasta su cuarto pero se detuvo – Edward, creo que se hizo – con eso desapareció.

Brandon lloraba y yo no sabía que hacer. Le preguntaría a Bella pero eso no se vería bien. Yo era Edward Cullen, y podía hacerlo todo.

Tome a mi sobrino quien desprendía un espantoso olor. ¡Dios dame una señal!

Un sonoro ruido salió del pequeño trasero de Brandon. ¡Que señal!

Le saque su pijama azul y con las manos temblorosas me acerque al pañal. Lo saqué con asco. Estaba todo mojado y color café.

Cuando fue a limpiar todo eso, el pañal no se despegaba de mi mano. Lo agite fuertemente y salió volando cayendo sobre mi hermosa cabellera bronce.

-¡Asco, asco! – tome rápidamente a Brandon, lo limpie y cambie tan rápido como pude. Lo deje sobre la cuna y salí corriendo al baño a limpiarme.

Quite el pañal sucio de mi cabeza y lo tire en el bote de basura. Abr el grifo y me metí con ropa a la ducha, saque el Shampoo de fresas de Bella y aplique una gran cantidad en mi cabeza. Restregué y restregué para que el olor se fuera.

Me enjuague y repetí el acto tres veces hasta asegurarme que el espantoso aroma se esfumara.

Salí todo mojado de la ducha y me fui a buscar la ropa en mi maleta – la había traído por si acaso – busque mi pijama y me lo coloque.

Busque a Brandon y me lo lleve a la cuna que estaba en la habitación de Bella – Alice había instalado una ahí también – y lo deje bien tapado. Me recosté al lado de mi ángel, para soñar muchas cosas lindas...

Cuando por fin estaba encontrando el sueño un llanto me despertó.

-Edward... tiene... hambre – me habló una adormilada Bella.

-¿Acaso quieres que le de pecho? – una almohada golpeo mi rostro.

-En la nevera hay unos biberones con leche sólo caliéntala – tomé a Brandon y lo lleve a la cocina.

Saqué uno de los biberones y lo puse a calentar. La leche se veía deliciosa, probé un poco y no sabían tan mal. Cuando note que el biberón que estaba calentando decía: _"Leche del pecho izquierdo de Alice"_ escupí la leche.

¡Demonios! Deje a Brandon en la cuna que estaba en la cocina y bebí litros y litros de agua.

Luego de darle de comer a mi sobrino, noté que eran las 8 del día.

-Buenos días, amor – Bella beso mi mejilla – veo que no dormiste – toco mi ojeras.

-No, pero ahora debo hacerlo – le di a Brandon y me arrastre a la habitación.

Había sido un día de locos.

Dormido una vocecita sonó en mi cabeza...

_"En tan sólo seis meses más, estarás igual..."_

¡Noooo!

* * *

**¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado, sé que el tiempo corre muy rápido pero debe ser así, o sino habría como 29832932 capítulos xDD, de cada cosa que pase.**

**Así que espero que me entiendan. Gracias por sus RR.**

**Y nos leemos.**

**Liah**


	24. Desastres en la boda

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo me dedico a jugar con ellos.**

**La trama es mía.**

**La boda:.**

**.**

**.**

-¡Estoy nerviosa! – grito Renesmee a los cuatro vientos - debía estarlo ya que la boda se había retrasado para cuatro meses más por asuntos económicos.- Ella se veía hermosa en blanco. Su cabello tenía perfectos bucles y con algunas flores color amarillo pastel en el. El vestido tenía un escote en v, no mostraba mucho lo cual era perfecto para la ocasión. La falda de su traje era pomposa y por último la cola del vestido le llegaba hasta los pies.

Nessie a última hora me había avisado que yo era la madrina de bodas. Alice – también era una – prácticamente había enloquecido al saberlo y también al enterarse dos días antes.

-_"Estás cosas se preparan con anticipación"_– recuerdo perfectamente sus palabras. Mi vestido era un de color celeste pastel. No era llamativo, lo cual era bueno. El de Alice era del mismo tono, sólo que un poco más llamativo que el mío.

Estaban todas las mujeres Cullen tratando de Calmarla un poco. Mientras yo estaba esperando la llamada de Edward.

El condenado teléfono no sonaba y eso no me gustaba. Ya que…

_"Embarazo + niña histérica por su boda + novio desaparecido = Una Bella furiosa y a la vez miedosa._

Gritos, gritos, llantos.

-¡Ya cállense! – hubo un silencio en toda la sala. Todas me miraban impactadas. Lo sé, yo Isabella Swan gritando, quien lo diría.

-Bien sigan...- se pusieron a gritar nuevamente -¡Pero en silencio! – calma total.

Edward llama, por favor...

El teléfono comenzó a sonar.

¡Si!

-¿Diga? – se oía una respiración al otro lado.

_-...¿B-Bells? _– era Jacob.

-¿Qué sucede Jake? – se oían risas y cristales romperse.

_-¿Bella? ¿Bella Swan? ¿La mis..ma ch-chi-i-ca que conocí hace mu-ch-cho tiempo?_ - ¡Dios Jake está borracho!

-Jake – susurre - ¡estás borracho!

_-¿Yo? No, no, estas quivocada, perdón...Equivocada_ – se rió.

-Pásame a Edward...- unos gritos y fuertes pisadas se oían a través de la línea.

_-¿Bella? Soy yo, Ed-d-ward Anthony Cullen...¿Te acuerdas de mi?_ – le iba a responder pero me interrumpió.

_-Hicimos el amor locamente en un rincón de...de...tu ¿sillón? ¡Oh! Fue en tu cama _– esto esta mal, mi cara esta rojísima.

-Escúchame Cullen, más les vale llegar en las correspondientes cuatro horas o se las verán... – y corte.

.

.

.

Mi teléfono volvió a sonar. Era Edward.

-¿Dónde estas? – demandé.

_-Estamos llegando..._- su voz se oía cansada.

Corte. Estaba realmente molesta con él. ¡Era la boda de su media hermana!

Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no note a Alice cerca de mi.

-¡Bella! – grito emocionada - ¡prepárate para tu cambio de look!

Me agarraron entre todas – con mucho cuidado – y me sentaron en una silla color rosa. Rosalie se encargo de mi cabello, Alice de mi maquillaje, Renesmee y Esme, de mis manos y pies.

Yo constantemente miraba el reloj._ "Estamos llegando..."_ Si, claro. Vaya mentira.

-Bella deja de mirar la hora – me regaño Alice.

-Tengo que mirarla...Estoy preocupada...- mordí mi labio.

Alice me dio una extraña mirada y luego se llevo ambas manos a la boca.

-¡No me digas que están borrachos y llegaran atrasados! – me grito. Gracias Alice por gritar mi secreto.

Atine a sólo asentir.

-¡¿Qué?! – ahora era Nessie la que gritaba. - ¿Cómo Jake me pudo hacer esto? – y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Las horas se hacían eternas Nessie no dejaba de llorar. Alice estaba furiosa con Jasper por no presentarse todavía y ni hablar de Esme y Rosalie.

-¡Ya no puedo más! – grito Ness, se levanto y salió corriendo por la puerta.

Nadie se movió. Así que iría por ella. No creo que sea malo en mi estado. Tengo ahora tengo siete meses, así que no habrá problemas.

-Yo voy por ella – tome mi chaqueta y salí tras ella.

.

.

.

Salí corriendo y comenzó a llover. ¡Vaya momento!. Mi vista estaba borrosa por todas las lagrimas acumuladas, mi vestido estaba totalmente estropeado. Y odiaba a Jake. Era la segunda vez que me fallaba.

-¡Nessie! – oí su voz llamándome. Volteé a ver y ahí estaba él, totalmente empapado con su traje de novio. Su cara demostraba tristeza y mucha. Corrió hacía mi, pero di un paso atrás.

-¿Por qué no llegaste? – me pregunto. ¡Ogh!

-¡Todavía me lo preguntas! – le di una cachetada. Él se tocó su mejilla y me miro con una expresión dolida.

-¡Te he esperado toda la maldita tarde Jacob Black! – grite entre sollozos.

-¡Yo igual! – tomo mi manos - ¡Estuve en la iglesia desde la segunda llamada a Bella! –

-No te creo, ya me has mentido antes...- susurre.

-¿Eso crees? – tomó mi barbilla y me obligo a mirarlo. Sus ojos me decían que todo era verdad.

-Responde, Nessie – se acercó más a mi - ¿Tú crees que te mentiría con algo así?.

-No...no lo harías...- susurre.

Sus cálidos labios se estamparon contra los míos, fundiéndonos en un romántico beso a lo película de Hollywood. Beso bajo la lluvia.

Se separo de mi lentamente y miro a los ojos. Una sonrisa picara cruzo por su rostro.

Tomo mi mano y la beso.

-Renesmee Carlie Cullen, ¿Aceptas ser esposa de Jacob William Black? – lo miré confundida. De su terno saco una pequeña tarjeta que decía que el ahora podía ejercer la vocación de cura.

-Acepto – y me beso. Me separe de él y lo mire feo.

-Tu no dijiste acepto – el rió.

-Lo dije desde el primer día en que te conocí – y con esto me volvió a besar.

-Mi boda de ensueño se acabo...- suspire.

_-"No hace falta llevarte a la gloria vestida de novia" _– reí con eso. Amaba esa canción.

.

.

.

Corrí por toda la plaza buscando a Nessie. Me estaba cansando mucho, pero no me importo, tenía que encontrarla y decirle que todo iba a estar bien.

Sentí un fuerte dolor en mi vientre. Fue tan fuerte que tuve que parar de correr. Me comenzó a faltar el aire. Todo estaba borroso. Y otra vez ese dolor en mi vientre.

Sentí un liquido tibio entre mis piernas y un dolor desgarrador. Lo único que significaba eso era que mis hija o hijo estaba a punto de nacer.

Intente gritar por ayuda pero el grito se me quedo en la garganta.

Como pude logré sacar mi teléfono. Marqué el numero de Edward.

_-¡¿Bella?! _– suspiro – _estaba muy preocupa..._

-¡Edward, ayúdame! – grite desesperada.

_-¿Dónde estas? –_

-En la plaza principal, bajo el viejo roble... Estoy dando a luz...- y no sé porque todo se volvió negro.

.

.

-¡Bella! – grite al teléfono. Estábamos todos reunidos esperando a Jake y Nessie que estaban haciendo no sé.

-¿Qué pasa hermanito? ¿Acaso tu novia te dejo por un músico? – todos rieron, pero callaron cuando les di una mirada de terror.

-Bella... ella... ella está dando a luz, en la plaza principal.

-¡¿Qué?! – gritaron todos al unísono.

Todo fue en segundos. Corrían a la puerta y cogían sus coches. Mi Bella estaba en peligro. Ella me necesitaba.

Llegamos en minutos, mi kilómetro marcaba doscientos. Corrí buscándola y la vi desmayada en el suelo.

_-¡Bella!....

* * *

_

**¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**AVISO, AVISO, AVISO, AVISO, AVISO: "Queda un capítulo + el epilogo"**

**Muchas gracias por sus RR y nos leemos.**

**LiahDragga.**


	25. Bienvenidos

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos.**

**La trama es mía.**

**Canción recomendada: Everything by Lifehouse(1). Fallen by Sara McLachan(2)**

**Bienvenido: (1)**

**.**

**.  
**

_-¡Bella!_ – ella yacía desmayada en suelo. Carlisle quien corría tras de mi para ayudarle, me paso por mucho, llegando el primero.

En ese momento no había nadie en la plaza, eran los doce de la noche. Al llegar junto a Carlisle, noté que su vestido estaba mojado, pero nada más.

-¿Carlisle...? – la pregunta se me quedó en la garganta.

-Ella no esta bien Edward, dudo que el bebe...- lo detuve.

-No lo digas...él o ella vivirá – acaricié el rostro de Bella - ¡Llevémosla rápido al hospital! – grite al ver que nadie me ayudaba.

Esme ya había llamado a una ambulancia, subieron a mi novia, y yo me fui con ella.

Llegamos en tiempo record a la sala de partos, había dos vidas en peligro, la del bebé y la de ella.

Papá me saco fuera de la sala, ya que el quería hablarme de algo importante.

-Edward...- comenzó – ella quizás no pase de esta noche...hijo yo lo siento.

Esas palabras acabaron con la esperanza que aún albergaba.

-Doctor Cullen – apareció una enfermera, para interrumpir nuestra conversación – Tenemos problemas con la paciente.

-¡Bella! – grite histérico, a ella no le podía pasar nada - ¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Bella!

Me intente meter en la sala de partos, pero la enfermera se puso en la puerta tapándome la pasada.

En ese momento no me importaba nada, sólo pasar y ayudarla.

-Edward, hijo, cálmate – y no podía hacerlo – por favor. Si no lo haces habrá que tomar medidas...

-¡No! – rugí - ¡Bella! ¡Ayúdala! ¡Bella! – y sentí un pinchazo en mi cuello, todo comenzó a ponerse borroso, mis piernas temblaban. Luego sentí mi rostro pegado al frío suelo y lo último que susurre fue : _"Te amo, mi ángel"._

_._

.

.

_-Hijo, despierta_ – era la voz de Carlisle.

Apreté un poco los párpados, la luz me estaba molestando, no quería despertar, pero las imágenes llegaron a mi cabeza, como flashes.

Bella dando a luz, mi ataque de histeria, Bella, mi bebé, Bella, Bella...

Desperté de sobre salto.

-¡Bella! – una fuerte bofetada pegó en mi mejilla izquierda. Cuando vi quien me la había propinado era Alice.

-¡Cálmate de una buena vez, Edward! – sus ojos estaban rojos, como si hubiera llorado.

Entonces me pare de la camilla, donde seguramente me habían acostado y corrí a la habitación 213, en la cual estaba ella y mi primer bebé.

Empuje la puerta con fuerza, para encontrarme con la imagen más desgarradora de mi vida. Ella estaba llena de cables, y parecía inconsciente. A un extremo de la enorme habitación había una incubadora. Me acerqué lentamente y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. En aquella incubadora se encontraba la bebé más linda de este mundo, pálida, pequeña y de cabello cobrizo. Y a su lado estaba mi otro hijo; pálido, pequeño, y de cabello color chocolate.

-E.J y Elizabeth – los nombré como mi Bella les puso, aún sin saber que eran dos.

Mis pequeños milagros.

-Edward – me llamó mi padre – quiero hablarte de tus pequeños.

Hice un gesto con la cabeza para que siguiera hablando.

-Ellos permanecerán en esa incubadora por un par de meses, ya que su salud es débil.

-¿Cuántos?

-Como unos cuatro meses más... también te quiero hablar de otra cosa...- su rostro estaba muy serió.

-¿De qué? – estaba empezando a preocuparme.

-De Bella – y mi mundo ya se estaba viniendo abajo.

-Ella está en coma - ¿Qué? Estaba seguro de que Carlisle había dicho mal las cosas, seguro se estaba confundiendo de paciente.

-¿Estas bromeando, verdad? – no lo quería creer, esto era una broma muy mala.

-No, Edward es verdad. – suspiró y salió de la sala.

-Estaré junto a ti, no te preocupes – besé su frente.

_Mes uno:_** (2)**

Entré a la sala a ver a mi esposa e hijos. Todo estaba muy limpio, Bella se veía hermosa en ese vestido rosa pálido, con un abrigo color blanco invierno. Obra de Alice seguramente.

-Hola amor, ¿cómo estas? – acaricié su cabello y besé sus labios delicadamente.

Me di la vuelta y fui a saludar a mis pequeños.

-Hola, bebés – puse mis manos en el cálido cristal que nos distanciaba.

-Mamá está recuperándose – les sonreí. Estaban más grandes, mis bebés de ocho meses.

_Mes dos:_

Bella seguía igual, ningún cambio, eso no me gustaba. Carlisle me decía que pronto pasaría, yo aún mantenía la esperanza en alto.

Me acerqué a saludarla como siempre, pero esta vez hubo un cambio, su dedo meñique se movió levemente. Emocionado llame a Carlisle.

-¡Papá, ven rápido! – la emoción era obvia en mi voz.

-¿Qué sucede, Edward? – me pregunto cuando llegó.

-Ella movió su dedo, está recuperándose – papá me miró y en su mirada notaba tristeza.

-Edward, eso sólo es inconsciente, los estudios no muestran ningún avancé – y salió de la habitación, dejándome completamente solo.

_Mes Tres:_

Mis bebés ya están muy grandes, según papá en una semana más podrían salir de la incubadora, estaba ansioso por tenerlos en mis brazos, y acunarlos, darles formula para bebé, y todo eso.

Me acerqué a Bella, y como siempre le hablé.

-¿Cómo estas, cariño? – acaricié su mano y la besé.

-¿Sabes? Se me ocurrió una idea algo loca, pero quizás resulte...

-Un apretón para sí, y otro para no,¿okay? – como por arte de magia, sentí un apretón en mi mano.

Decidí probar, otra vez.

-¿Me amas? – otro apretón en respuesta afirmativa.

-Yo también – y volví a besarla.

_Mes cuatro:_

En mi brazo izquierdo cargaba a la pequeña Elizabeth, y en el brazo derecho a E.J. Era difícil mantener el equilibrio, pero de un modo a otro lo lograba, en mis familia me estaban ayudando, Alice trajo ropa, Rosalie me ayudaba a cuidarlos, mi madre igual y todos hacían los posible.

Deje a E.J en la cuna, ya que Elizabeth estaba llorando a mares. No podía calmarla.

La mecí por todo la habitación, dejó de llorar, pero aún así estaba ansiosa.

-Mira a mamá, es linda ¿cierto? – le pregunte a Elizabeth. Ella sólo me observaba con una sonrisa muy tierna.

De pronto, E.J , también comenzó a llorar, entonces estuve a punto de colapsar.

Puse a Elizabeth junto a él, y ambos comenzaron a llorar. Mecí un poco la cuna y les cante la nana que les había escrito, la cual Alice le había puesto; Creepy Lullaby**_*_**, bueno he de admitir que quizás muy en el fondo tenía razón, se parecía a esas películas que cuando hay niños fantasmas.

-Duerman, bebés – le susurré. Nuevamente tarareé la nana de ellos.

Ellos seguían inquietos, pero poco a poco se fueron durmiendo.

Hubo un enorme silencio – bueno a excepción de la maquina que estaba conectada Bella – miraba con devoción a mis angelitos, ambos dormidos, se veían tan tiernos que provocaba abrazarlos hasta dejarlos sin aire.

-¿Se...durmieron? – pregunto una suave voz, que hizo que mi corazón latiera frenéticamente. Volteé y mis ojos se toparon con unos profundos lagos de chocolate. Mi ángel estaba despierta, no lo podía creer.

-¿Bella...? – insisto, no lo podía siquiera asimilar - ¡Bella!

Corrí a abrazarla. Besé su rostro innumerables veces, y la observé. Hasta me golpee para creer que esto era real. Ella estaba despierta.

-¿Tanto me extrañaste? – rió, necesitaba tanto oírla.

-Más de lo que te imaginas...- besé su frente.

-¿De aquí a la luna...? – pregunto_ "inocentemente"._

-Más todavía.

.

.

.

_-¡Edward! _– gritó Bella.

-¡Ya voy! – Había terminado de cambiar los pañales de Elizabeth, ahora tocaba E.J. ¿Porqué Bella no hacía nada? Porque mi padre, le prohibió esfuerzo físico por tres meses. Ya van un mes y es toda una tortura para mi.

Salgo a las 8 AM a mi trabajo – con los bebés, claro – y estoy trabajando, mientras les doy de comer, los cambios, juego con ellos, etc. Menos mal que Ángela me ayuda, o sino no sé como lo haría.

Está noche Rosalie y Emmett, cuidarán nuestro bebés, esta noche le pediré matrimonio a Bella.

.

.

.

-¡Sí! – gritó emocionada, y salto a mis brazos. Hoy cumplí uno de mis sueños. Que Isabella Marie Swan , aceptará casarse conmigo.

La noche era perfecta, la luz de la luna nos iluminaba y mis labios la besaban.

* * *

**_/watch?v=DhIarn_arZw = ¡Aquí esta "Creepy Lullaby"! _**

**¡Hola! Aquí está el último capítulo de la odalisca. SUBIRÉ EL EPILOGO, CUANDO LO TENGA.**

**Gracias por sus RR. Las quiero.**

**Nos leemos, por penúltima vez en este fic.**


	26. Corto final de amor

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos.**

**La trama es mía:**

**Canción recomendada: Anyone Else but you — The Moldy peaches.**

**La vida continua:**

**.**

**.**

_Muchos años después..._

Mi matrimonio era como un cuento de hadas, los niños habían crecido tanto, ya tenían diecisiete años, y eran muy sociales. E.J tenía un empleo de medio tiempo en la empresa de su padre; él era el que atendía llamados y organizaba la agenda de Edward. Mi pequeña Elizabeth, aprendió árabe conmigo. Ella daba una cuantas clases de baile para niñas pequeñas – claro que a escondidas de Edward – ya que el decía que ella no debía exponerse tanto.

—¡Mamá! — gritaba mi pequeño, bueno no tan pequeño E.J.

Entró corriendo a la sala de estar. Él se había convertido en un muchacho muy atractivo – como su padre – alto, músculo, y de una personalidad muy bipolar. Como Edward.

—¿Qué sucede, bebé? — bufó cuando le dije bebé.

— Tengo diecisiete, ¿lo olvidas? — rodó los ojos, y no me decía que ocurría, siempre era lo mismo con él.

—Cariño, ¿a qué viniste? — no me incomodaba su presencia, pero se veía un poco exaltado.

—¡_Tú_ hija! – gritó histérico — Saldrá con un chico esta tarde —reí ante eso. Era igual que Edward.

Hablando en del rey de Roma; mi querido esposo llegó del trabajo.

—¿Por qué tantos gritos? — pregunto mientras se acercaba a darme un beso.

—_Iugh..._ — susurró por lo bajo mi bebé.

—Lo que sucede _queridísimo_ padre— siempre hacía eso para que Edward le tomara la palabra. — Es que tu hija, saldrá con un muchacho.

A mi esposo se le desencajo la cara.

—¡Elizabeth Anne Cullen Swan! — grito paranoicamente Edward.

Lizzie bajó corriendo las escaleras, y se veía bien. Vestía un pantalón blanco y una simple playera morada, calzaba una deportivas.

—¿Qué pasa, papá? — pregunto _inocentemente_ mi hija.

— Tú sabes perfectamente la situación Elizabeth — mi hija rodó los ojos, y rió suavemente.

—De acuerdo, perdí — bufó — Saldré con Carter — mi esposo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y negó muchas veces.

—¡Es tu primo! — y fue la gota que rebasó el vaso.

—¡Lo sé y es una salimos de amigos, _loser_! —y salió dando un portazo. Enseguida mi pequeño hijo la siguió.

— ¡_Es un año menor que tú_! —le grito detrás de ella.

Como siempre mi marido interpretaba mal las cosas, y estaba totalmente avergonzado. Lamentablemente mi hijo había salido igual que él.

—Yo... Lo siento — le reste importancia, y besé sus labios.

Durante estos años habían pasado muchas cosas interesantes, Renesmee había quedado embarazada un mes después que yo, sólo que a ella nunca se le notó, siquiera lo sabía ella, sólo hasta el día del parto. Carter, así es el nombre de su primer hijo y mejor amigo de Elizabeth. Lo que el Jake no sabía, ni nadie de la familia, excepto Lizzie y yo, era que Carter, era _gay_. Era un secreto que Ness escondía de Jake.

Leah, ella había huido después de besar a Jake, entonces hace poco, me entere que se había casado en la vegas, con Alec Vulturi, el hijo mayor de mi ex jefe.

Ahora Leah había pasado ser mi _"hermanastra"_, ya que mis padres se divorciaron dos años después de que me casara, y mi madre estaba saliendo con Phil, un jugado de baseball de liga menor, y mi padre salía con la viuda; Sue Clearwater.

La pequeña duende en estos momentos estaba haciendo estragos en el mundo de la moda, había revolucionado todo.

Rosalie y Emmett; estaban de luna de miel, y su hija "Emma" estaba de vacaciones donde sus abuelos Esme y Carlisle.

Como ven el tiempo ha pasado rápido, y todo lo que tuve que pasar para poder estar junto al hombre que amo.

Edward.

_—Te amo _— susurró él junto a mi oído.

_— Para siempre_ — le dije besando sus labios.

* * *

**¡Hola! Aquí llego el final de la historia. Sé que epilogo fue muy corto, pero era para contar que brevemente lo que había pasado con ellos.**

**Sean felices y coman perdices :B**

**"Si es posible lean mi otra historia llamada : Cocinando Amor"**

**Las quiero y muchas gracias por haberme leído *-* ¡Las amo!**

**Chaito.**


End file.
